Seaside Hill
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Since so many of my fanfics take place in Seaside Hill, I finally decided to mix things up by having this thing be a general pile up of potential one shots in Seaside Hill. So yes, it's the many adventures of anyone and everything in the beautiful lush Seaside Hill! Including Sonic himself, obviously! Now with 111 chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Seaside Hill**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You know, I love Seaside Hill. I love adventuring through it. I love platforming through it. I love racing through it. And I sure as hell love writing about it. And since I have so many fanfics involving Seaside Hill, I decided to make this one grand slam of short stories in Seaside Hill. And it's obviously not just Sonic himself who'll star in this, it's virtually anybody in Sonic. Yes, even the badniks and the plants. And maybe the level design. Yes, I can even write about the friggin' level design. That's how awesome Seaside Hill is. Now then, everyone, sit back, relax, cause we're going to have a seaside fiesta by the hills. Or hill. Whatever.

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog stretched his arms as he let out a great sigh, putting his hands on his hips as he smiled, looking out at the wide blue salty ocean that spread before him. He was standing on the eastern side of Seaside Hill, spotting several large white and red temples sticking out of the water.

"Man, this is a great place to relax!" Sonic exclaimed as he tapped his left foot several times, "And it's even better when you can just go right through and enjoy a nice tropical run!"

Sonic turned to his left, speeding off as he headed southwards, going through the tropical island foliage at supersonic speed, heading through the yellow and orange colored checkerboard loops, going up and down and all around on three of them. He then headed uphill, stopping right at the end of the grassy path, looking down to see more tropical foliage, more checkerboard designed loops, and more temples sticking out in the ocean sprawling before him. He heartily laughed as he jumped off the cliff, heading back into the foliage as he dashed off again, going faster and faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Petey Piranha yawned as he poked his head out from the sand, looking around to see a lot of Egg Pawns, Crab Meats, Moto Bugs, and Buzzers socializing with each other as there were several Chompers in the ocean nearby. He popped his entire body out as he shook the sand off of him.

"Man, Dry Bowser sure knows how to stick a guy into the sand," Petey commented as he shook his head, placing big his, leafy hands on his hips as he looked around. "I wonder what Vector is up to..."

Suddenly, the area that Petey was in exploded, causing Petey and the badniks to be sent in the sky, flailing. Petey landed back head first, rubbing his head as the badniks landed on him, breaking apart upon contact with the ground. Nearby, Bean The Dynamite and Bark The Polar Bear laughed nas they were setting off several explosions across Seaside Hill.

"My leg..." Petey groaned in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and Shadow were having a race in Seaside Hill to see who was the fastest, with Silver and Amy waiting for the two at the eastern end of Whale Island. Sonic obviously had the edge, but Shadow kept shooting at him with Chaos Spear.

"Damn you! Stay still!" Shadow cursed as he kept blasting away.

Sonic laughed as he stuck his tongue out at Shadow. "Silly Shadow! Blasting hedgehogs are for kids!"

Amy placed her hands behind her back, turning to Silver. "Wait a sec, isn't Sonic younger than Shadow...?" She innocently asked, blinking.

Silver sighed as he shrugged, shaking his head. "Don't think about it, Amy."


	4. Chapter 4

Amy watched as several Buzzbombers and Buzzers were occupying the eastern beach. She readied her Piko Piko Hammer, but Silver grabbed her, holding her back.

"Hold on, Amy," Silver commented as he blinked, shaking his head. "It's not a good idea to try and mindlessly bash badniks."

Amy pushed Silver off of her. "We beat the crap out of badniks all the time, Silver!"

Silver sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, but these badniks are based on bees..."

Suddenly, three Buzzbombers flew towards Amy and Silver, firing several blasts at them. Amy and Silver screamed as they ran westward, being chased by the blue colored bee robots.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic was resting on the nice sand, enjoying the summer breeze as Amy, Cream, Big, Tails, and Knuckles were all running away, heading eastward as they were being chased by several angry Crab Meats. Dr. Eggman was snooping as usual behind a nearby palm tree to the left, watching Sonic sleeping peacefully.

"Ho ho ho... look at him snooze..." Eggman muttered to himself as he rubbed his hands together. "This will be so much fun..."

He sneaked as quietly as possible, snatching Sonic's shoes and running off. Sonic woke up, looking down to see that his shoes weren't there. He turned to his left, spotting Eggman behind the palm tree.

"You know, Robuttnik, it's not a good idea to hide behind something that gives your shape away," Sonic commented as he rolled his eyes, using a homing attack on Eggman and beating the crap out of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy sighed as she looked up at the claer blue sky, reaching her arms out as she sighed. "Ahh! What a great day it is out here! Nothing can ruin it!"

Suddenly, thunder boomed as dark clouds appeared, causing lightning to strike in the darkened sky, with it heavily pouring on Seaside Hill. Amy dropped her arms by her sides as she let out an annoyed sigh.

"Me and my big mouth," Amy groaned as she closed her eyes, sighing, "It couldn't possibly get any worse."

Amy's stomach growled loudly, prompting Amy to blush in embarrassment. She then got zapped by lightning, causing her to faint. A nearby palm tree then fell on her, finishing the odd punishment.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's so damn nice here in Seaside Hill." Shadow commented, folding his arms together.

Silver laughed as he shrugged. "Well of course. That's to be expected. It's friggin' Seaside Hill."

Cream coughed as she placed her hands behind her back. "So, how about we actually do stuff around? Make our presence known." She innocently suggested.

Shadow eyed Cream, then looked at Silver. "Why do we have Cream with us again?"

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Vector is spending time with Vanilla, and she wanted me to watch Cream while she was gone..."

Awkward silence. Cream's stomach growled loudly, prompting Shadow and Silver to look at each other.

"Gee, I'm getting hungry," Cream admitted, rubbing her stomach with her right hand.

Silver shrugged as he opened his eyes. "Well, we could go to Waluigi's Taco Stand. It's just east of here..." He turned to his left, noticing that Shadow wasn't there. "Shadow? Shadow!"

Shadow was blasting away Egg Pawns and Crab Meats, getting bored with hanging around Silver and Cream.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic yawned loudly as he wa sresting on the top of a palm tree on the western coastline of Seaside Hill, waiting for Tails and Knuckles to catch up. Amy noticed Sonic on the palm tree, prompting her to climb up the palm tree and hug Sonic tightly, surprising him.

"I finally found you, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed with glee as she opened her eyes, looking at Sonic oddly. "But why are you by yourself? Where's Tails and Knuckles?"

Sonic sighed as he narrowed his eyes, annoyed by both Amy and on the account that his two pals were taking too long. "Well, Tails said he had to use the bathroom, and Knuckles is following an ant that bit him." He rolled his eyes. "That Knucklehead."

Amy placed her right hand on her face. "So... that's what's taking them long..." She said to herself in astonishment, blinking.

Suddenly, the palm tree Sonic and Amy were on toppled over, crushing both Sonic and Amy. Petey Piranha was using the bark of the palm tree to rub on his back.


	9. Chapter 9

Waluigi stretched his long lanky arms as he sighed, walking westward, away from his Taco Stand. "God, that was a pain. Singing all of that sure leaves a lot of aches in me."

"That's because you're not used to singing," Silver commented, playing a ukulele as he was sitting underneath a nearby palm tree, "Maybe you should just go relax on the beach. No one ie stopping you."

Waluigi rubbed his right arm. "I'm not sure... something stupid will happen to me, I'm positively sure."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Yeah? Like what?"

Waluigi was about to say something, when Toadette tackled him into the sand. Silver got hit by some of the sand, causing him to shake his head.

"Tag! You're it!" Toadette giggled as she dashed northward.

Waluigi spat out the sand that was in his mouth, turning to Silver. "See? I told you."


	10. Chapter 10

Silver watched as it started to pour heavily. He wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Man, it sure got a lot wetter."

"You think?" Dry Bowser responded, collecting the souls of the dead Chaos that weren't lucky to escape the wrath of an angry Egg Hammer. "It's been on and off lately."

"Personally, I blame Arceus." Shadow commented, his arms folded as usual. "He likes to sometimes screw around with the weather when he doesn't have anything good in mind."

Silver turned to Shadow. "But why? Isn't there anything more important he can do?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Shadow and Dry Bowser glanced at each other, then back at Silver and laughed. Silver sighed as he shook his head, the rain pouring harder.


	11. Chapter 11

"Man, it sure is great here!" Cream exclaimed with glee as she placed her hands on her face.

Dry Bowser rolled his beedy red eyes, his skeletal arms folded. "Well duh. It's always sunny in Seaside Hill!"

Kazooie scoffed as she munched on some bird seed. "Hey, don't take it out on the girl bunny, just because you can't come through in a clutch."

"...What do you mean?" Dry Bowser growled as he approached Kazooie. "Tell me, birdbrain!"

Kazooie chuckled as she narrowed her eyes. "Well, boney, you always seem to be Mr. Negative. Do something cheerful! Say something positive, something-" She scoffed. "Intelligent!"

Dry Bowser grabbed Kazooie by the neck, causing Cream to gasp in shock. "Oh, I'll give you something positive." He then started beating Kazooie on a nearby palm tree, much to his amusement. Cream watched in shock as Kazooie scrawked in pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Vector The Crocodile, Espio The Chameleon, and Charmy Bee were all back in Seaside Hill, doing a rather odd quest for some farfetched reason to have an excuse to go off on another adventure. Of course, like the very first time they were in Seaside Hill, they were looking for hermit crabs. At least ten to twenty of them.

"So, what are we here for again?" Vector asked as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand.

Espio sighed as he closed his eyes, folding his arms. "We're gonna... collect crabs."

"Wait, seriously?" Vector remarked as he had an odd expression on his face.

Charmy shrugged meekly. "Well, it's not like we have anything better to do."

Vector groaned as he placed his right hand on his face, shaking his head in disgust. "Ugh, reduced to finding crabs."

"Herrmit crabs, to be exact." Charmy and Espio replied in unison.

Vector tossed his arms in the air. "Whatever! Can this honestly get any worse?"

Suddenly, it started to rain harshly. Team Chaotix all sighed together.


	13. Chapter 13

Sonic shivered as he tried keeping himself warm, noticing all the snow in Seaside Hill. He was perplexed. "What the hell? Why is Seaside Hill covered in snow?"

Cream walked up to Sonic, tugging his right arm. "They're blowing snow onto one of the islands for the annual skiing competitions! Look!" She pointed towards the north, revealing large red colored machines that spewed out snow.

Sonic rolled his eyes as he chuckled. "Pfft. Well, it's no wonder. That thing is making snow faster than I spin dash."

Sonic and Cream both chuckled in unison as it kept snowing.


	14. Chapter 14

Sonic screamed as he was being chased by an angry killer whale, running on several wooden piers that were near Whale Island in Seaside Hill. The orca smashed the pier to pieces, intent on killing Sonic. Shadow and Silver watched from the sandy shoreline of Whale Island's south side, enjoying Sonic's screams of help.

"This brings back memories," Silver remarked as he sipped some coconut milk, pointing at Sonic, "Even though I wasn't around when this happened, it feels nostalgic to see Sonic getting chased by whales."

Shadow chuckled as he folded his arms, glancing at Silver. "Believe me, he has more than whales to worry about."

Shadow and Silver then heartily laughed, going along with Sonic's loud screams, the killer whale getting closer and angrier.


	15. Chapter 15

Sonic was running up and down every single loop in Seaside Hill, not being able to find an exit. Shadow, Silver, and Vector were all watching from the grassy cliff overlooking the checkerboard loops.

"Has he found one loop to exit yet?" Silver asked as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

Shadow chuckled, his arms folded as he closed his eyes. "Peh. He can't even tell what's the difference between an innocent robot and a badnik."

Vector placed both of his hands on his hips. "But isn't that is character? That he couldn't care less about what robot is, and just attack?"

Shadow and Silver looked at Vector oddly as Sonic exited the loop, only to hit into a dead end, hitting his face on the checkerboard mountain and falling back.


	16. Chapter 16

Waluigi was cleaning around his taco stand with a broom as he got all the wet sand away. Silver The Hedgehog and Vector The Crocodile walked towards him, noticing this.

"Seems like you're cleaning up after the big storm, huh?" Silver asked, his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

Waluigi looked up, nodding his head. "Yeah. This whole thing was crazy and out of whack."

Vector chuckled as he pounded his chest several times. "Heh heh heh, I hear ya! But at least now it's nice again, huh?"

Suddenly, thunder boomed loudly as the entire area shook, then it got darker as it started pouring harshly again. Waluigi, Silver, and Vector all groaned as they dropped their heads, shaking as lightning started zapping the darkened sky.


	17. Chapter 17

Sonic The Hedgehog was relaxing on the eastern side of Seaside Hill, soaking in the sun's rays on the sandy shoreline. Sonic was lying on the white yellow sand, relaxing as he had blue sunglasses on. Amy, Cream, and Tails walked over to Sonic, wondering if he would get up.

"Hey Sonic, why don't you join us?" Tails asked a she waved his arms.

Sonic lifted his sunglasses turning his head. "Join you for what?"

Cream giggled as she clapped her hands together. "Oh, we're gonna make some sand castles, Mr. Sonic! It'll be fun!"

Amy nodded in agreement as she shook her arms. "Yeah! Why don't you come spend time with us and actually interact without moving for once?"

Sonic scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Puh leaze. I rather just rest."

Amy, Cream, and Tails all sighed as they headed northward, leaving Sonic to rest. Suddenly, Sonic got covered by a mountain of sand, screaming as he tried to get out. He poked his head out of the sandy hill, turning to his right, to see Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow all laughing at him. Sonic growled as he pushed the sand off of him, circling the three other humanoid mammals as he covered them with sand. Trapping the trio of mammalian rivals, Sonic chuckled as he lied back down, placing the sunglasses on his eyes as he snoozed. Silver and Shadow both sighed as Knuckles tried punching his way out of the hill.


	18. Chapter 18

Silver was inside a green tent alongside Blaze, the two humanoid mammals camping out on the northwestern part of Seaside Hill, on a grassy cliff overlooking plenty of tropical jungle. Silver was feeling awkward, since this was perfect alone time between him and Blaze, but he didn't know how to properly handle the situation.

"Me, on a camping trip, with Blaze..." Silver remarked as he sighed, looking at all the stuff he brought along within his green backpack. "Man, I'm excited, but on the other hand, what if something goes wrong..."

"Something's up, Silver?" Blaze asked as she picked up her pink backpack.

Silver rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand. "Uhh, nothing, Blaze! Don't worry about me!" He laughed nervously, then sighed as he closed his eyes, muttering to himself quietly, "Man, I am such a klutz."

Suddenly, thunder boomed loudly as it started to rain harshly. The tent was getting damp, and both Silver and Blaze groaned as they looked at each other.

"Well, it's a good thing Vector lent us an extra tent just in case," Blaze remarked as she then went outside, placing a special light green tent over the damp green tent, this tent being able to hold off the rain. Blaze came back, shaking the water off of her as she formed purple fire in her hands, warming up herself and the tent.

Silver smiled as he moved the green backpack to the right. "It's a good thing you have those fire powers, Blaze. Otherwise, we would be soaked."

Blaze giggled as she flexed her arms. "Oh, Silver..." The two then sat close to each other, looking at the rain pouring outside, and then back at each other. "So... what do you wanna do?"


	19. Chapter 19

Cream was running after Cheese as the two were playing on the western coastal side of Seaside Hill, with Cream stopping in her tracks as she saw Petey Piranha resting underneath two tropical palm trees, eating several donuts of different variety. Cream ran up to Petey, intrigued by the donuts.

"My, that's a lot of donuts!" Cream exclaimed as she held her hands together. "You sure have a lot, Mr. Petey!"

Petey placed two chocolate donuts into his mouth, munching down as he looked at Cream. "Yeah, kid. These things are delicious. You want to join me in eating these babies?"

Cream squealed with delight as she placed her hands on her face. "Do I?" She sat down next to Petey on the right, giggling with glee as she munched down on three glaze donuts and one jelly donut, grabbing more.

Petey chuckled as he resumed eating the donuts. Cheese came back, wondering where Cream went, gasping as he saw Cream eating the large amount of donuts alongside Petey.


	20. Chapter 20

Silver was walking past the beach on Seaside Hill's eastern side, noticing a lot of humans relaxing, with several Egg Pawns nearby serving them. He then looked up, to see several dark clouds looming over the beach.

"Hoo boy... here comes another unneeded thunderstorm," Silver commented as he pulled out a green umbrella.

Suddenly, thunder boomed loudly as it started to rain harshly, the ocean waves splashing harder on the shore, becoming bigger and more frequent. The humans on the beach screamed as they got off and dashed to their cards as quick as possible, with the Egg Pawns closing shop and running off into the tropical foliage. Silver watched in dismay as his umbrella didn't last, strong winds snatching it from his grasp and tearing right through it. Silver covered his head with both of his arms as he dashed towards a cavern nearby, the sky getting completely dark, with white lightning bolts illuminating the darkened clouds.


	21. Chapter 21

Tails was out riding in his yellow colored... plane-shaped vehicle. You know, that stupid thing he had in SASASR. He turned around on the right bend, slowing down to see Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were all hanging around in one of the smaller parks in Seaside Hill, the three hedgehogs all underneath palm trees, reading books.

"What are you guys doing?" Tails asked, surprised.

Sonic placed down his red book he was holding in his right hand. "We're learning something. Now leave us alone." He responded.

Silver nodded in agreement, reading his green book he held with both of his hands. "Yeah, it turns out reading is good for you, hard to believe."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he held his blue book in his left hand. "Some peace and quiet is all it takes to enjoy the comfort of reading."

Tails was flabbergasted, and he kept going on the cement paved road, leaving the three hedgehogs behind.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ahh, it sure is nice here today." Sonic stated firmly as he looked out at the ocean before him, his lanky arms around the back of his head.

Silver rolled his eyes, his hands on his hips. "It's always nice here."

Sonic chuckled as he turned to Silver. "Isn't that the point? Why else is Seaside Hill so popular?"

"...Because SEGA loves using it in pretty much everything." Silver remarked bluntly as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Sonic's smirk got wider as he narrowed his eyes. "Which is because it's a great stage."

Silver waved his hands in front of Sonic. "I don't know, it's been used five times already... are you sure it doesn't need a rest?"

Sonic scoffed as he dropped his arms. "Pffft, anyone can manage to be here for a week."

"Really? I like to see you try." Silver suggested as he placed his left hand on his hip.

Sonic laughed as he pointed at Silver with his right hand. "All right, I'll show you!"

_Day 1 - Sunday_

Sonic was running around on Seaside Hill's northern coast, knocking away Egg Pawns with his supersonic speed. Sonic ran around the checkerboard loops that lied in front of him, going up and down and all around as he headed around the right bends, heading upwards as he made it to the peak, where he started dashing downwards. Jumping over a rock in the way, Sonic chukled as he kept running.

Then, he slipped. He slipped on a lone banana peel that fell from one of the nearby tropical palm trees. Sonic screamed as his legs were spinning about, causing him to fall off the grassy path and land in the salty pool below, screaming as two killer whales were attempting to bite him. Shadow was walking by and noticed this, laughing as he pointed at Sonic, who tried getting out of the pool but ultimately failed.

_Day 2 - Monday_

Sonic was running down from the third highest point in Seaside Hill, located on the eastern side. Heading westward, Sonic ran around the left and right curves with ease as he accelerated with style, jumping over several Egg Pawns, Crabmeats, and Moto Bugs. He dodged several blasts from Buzzbombers and Buzzers that were chasing him. Sonic then dashed into a nearby cave, heading further downward.

"Ha ha! Nothing can stop this hedgehog!" Sonic commented, bumping into Amy Rose.

"Nothing except me!" Amy exclaimed as she giggled, holding her hands together.

Sonic screamed as Amy squealed with delight, hugging Sonic tightly. Sonic tried to break free, but he ultimately failed. To make matters worse, Amy farted loudly, causing Sonic's situation to stink up, much to his dismay.

_Day 3 - Tuesday_

Sonic was on the northern pier on the northern part of Seaside Hill's western coastline, watching the killer whales jumping out of the seagreen sea water. Sonic chuckled as he had his hands firmly on his hips, when suddenly Vector came running towards him. Sonic dodged out of the way, with Vector splashing in the ocean. Sonic laughed as he pointed, only for Charmy to bump into him, with both characters falling into the sea. Sonic and Charmy both popped out of the water, screaming as they flaied their arms, trying to get out. Vector popped up, though not flailing about as he was actually able to swim.

"Kids," Vector muttered as he narrowed his eyes, shaking his head in disappointment as he watched Sonic and Charmy cry out for help.

_Day 4 - Wednesday_

Sonic looked around, being more cautious than before as he was hoping for no strange stuff today. Unfortunately for the humanoid blue hedgehog, he couldn't be more wrong. As he was casually walking on the eastern side of Seaside Hill heading southward on the sandy beach, he was rolled over by a rolling red and white stone, flattened by three more rolling stones. Sonic groaned in pain as he was as flat as a piece of paper, standing up, only to be blown into the air by powerful gusts. Sonic screamed as he was unable to make it back to land. Suddenly, the winds died down, and Sonic slowly fell into the water, screaming as he was unable to flail his arms.

_Day 5 - Thursday_

Sonic panted, having swam all the way back to Seaside Hill after trying to return to his normal self for hours. He was completely soaked, and there was no way he was going back in the water for quite a while. Just as Sonic prepared to rest, three red colored Egg Pawns with swords surrounded him.

"Arr, we be scurvy robot pirates!" The orange Egg Pawn in front of him yelled, wearing an eye patch on his right eye.

Sonic groaned loudly as he rolled his eyes. "Augh, you gotta be kidding me!" Just as he was about to dash out of there, two more blue colored Egg Pawns crushed him. The three other Egg Pawns laughed as they raised their swords in the air, with Sonic moaning loudly.

_Day 6 - Friday_

Sonic was stretching his arms as he looked around, having survived his encounter with the Egg Pawn pirates. Suddenly, the ground began shaking violently. Sonic gawked as he looked up, to see a large red carrier approaching Seaside Hill. Sonic ran to the highest point nearby, heading westward as he looked up at the sky, to see the carrier getting closer.

"There's no way this thing can be alone," Sonic muttered as he prepared to jump onto the closest point, when he was blasted by several cannons, causing him to fall off the ledge. "Wah!"

Sonic screamed as he tumbled downwards, going faster and faster as he collided into a large rock. Sonic moaned in pain as he pulled his face off of the rock, shaking his head as there were more blasts. Sonic screamed as he dashed away as quick as possibly, trying to avoid the blasts.

_Day 7 -Saturday_

Sonic was hiding inside a cave, still hearing the blasts from inside as there were more carriers in the sky. As Sonic came out of the cave to take a look, the sand below him started to sink. Sonic screamed as he tried pulling himself out, but the sand proved too much for him. Luckily, Toadette was skipping along nearby, allowing him to call out to her.

"Help! I'm sinking!" Sonic exclaimed.

Toadette gasped as she placed both of her hands on her face, noticing Sonic. "Don't worry, Mr. Sonic! I'll get you out!" She dashed towards him, grabbing his left arm and pulling as hard as she could. With a grunt, Toadette managed to get Sonic out, though Sonic went soaring across the air, crashing into a yellow and orange checkerboard wall. Sonic fell on the grass, his legs in the air as he groaned in pain, being flattened by a red and white stone. Toadette winced as the stone was blasted to pieces by the carriers, causing her to run away as Sonic was still in pain.

_The Next Day..._

"So, how was the week?" Silver asked, wearing his red Pizza Hut shirt as he placed two boxes of pizza down on a gray rock right next to him.

Sonic closed his eyes as he shrugged. "It was... all right."

"You seem fine." Silver noticed as he looked at Sonic with curoisity.

Sonic rolled his right hand as he opened his eyes again. "Well, there was some crap here and there, but I made it through."

"Uh huh." Silver muttered as he shook his head.

Sonic placed his hands on his hips. "All right, what did you do, then?"

Silver wrapped his arms around the back of his head as he sighed. "What else? Sell pizza."

Sonic laughed as he pointed at Silver with his right hand. "In that case, my week was much better!"

Silver growled as Sonic kept laughing. "Yeah, well you don't have to make a big deal about it!"


	23. Chapter 23

Amy was running after Sonic as usual on the eastern end of Seaside Hill, heading northward as she was running quite fast. Sonic glanced behind him, jumping on several boulders in front of him as he managed to lose Amy.

"Aww! Darn it, not again!" Amy exclaimed as she angrily shook her arms, pouting as she stomped her right foot on the grass. She looked up at the bright, clear blue sky as she folded her arms, disappointed. "Just once, I wish I could catch up to Sonic!"

Silver was collecting several seashells, approaching Amy as he placed the seashells in a white plastic bag. "Don't worry, Amy. I'm sure things will go your way eventually."

Amy turned to Silver, shaking her right hand at him. "I'll wait all eternity to get my precious Sonic!"

Silver felt awkward, backing away as he went to collect more seashells.


	24. Chapter 24

"Man, it sure is nice here!" Toadette exclaimed, holding her hands together.

Petey Piranha shook his head. "It's always nice here, Toadette. This is Seaside Hill."

The two close friends were chilling in the northwestern part of the tropical paradise, soaking in the sun's light as they were enjoying the cool summer breeze, looking out at the right ocean from the western dock.

"I just wanna swim all across this beautiful, salty sea water!" Toadette exclaimed with glee as she started clapping her hands in excitement.

Petey patted Toadette on the head. "Well, I can't blame you. In fact, I'm going to take a dive myself!" He then stretched his big leafy arms as he jumped off the wooden pier, going right into the sea water

Toadette gasped as she covered herself, getting splashed by the water. She giggled as she jumped in after Petey, swimming as fast as she could to catch up to him.


	25. Chapter 25

Wendy O' Koopa and Bowser Jr. were in Seaside Hill, the two young Koopalings trying to find Wendy a job from her daily routine of being a boring, outdated boss in several boring games. The two spotted Waluigi's Taco Stand in the distance, being several miles towards the eastern direction.

"Man, it sure is beautiful here!" Wendy exclaimed as she looked up at the clear blue skies, noticing the large, white puffy clouds. "This place is basically a superior version of World 4 in NSMBW!"

Bowser Jr. chuckled as he folded his arms. "Well of course. Normally, Sonic has superior locations to Mario, it's not rocket science." He opened his eyes as he turned his head to the left. "Look, you can find some action right now."

Indeed, there was a race occurring nearby Wendy and Bowser Jr., as there were three racers zipping by, them being B. D. Joe, Alex Kidd, and Opa Opa. Wendy and Bowser Jr. looked at each other as they kept walking eastward.


	26. Chapter 26

Two orange Egg Pawns looked at each other as they sat next to each other on the bench, just waiting for something to happen.

Because today, on this quaint Saturday, it was quite boring in Seaside Hill. At least, for these two robots it was.

"...So, wanna go chase some humanoid mammals?" The Egg Pawn on the right asked. In a robotic voice, of course.

The Egg Pawn on the left sighed as she shook her head. "Nah. I just rather think about our purpose in life."

Suddenly, the two Egg Pawns were destroyed by a nearby explosion caused by a lone red sentry, as a random game of Team Fortress 2 was being played in the tropical dense area.


	27. Chapter 27

Toadette was sitting on the eastern coast of Seaside Hill, looking out at the waves splashing onto the shore. She turned her head around to the right, spotting Dry Bowser nearby, who was approaching her. She got up on her feet, placing her hands behind her as she tilted her head to the right, wondering what Dry Bowser wanted to do with her.

Dry Bowser looked down at Toadette. He then pulled out a sweet chocolate bar, wrapped in a red wrapper. Toadette blinked as she leaned forward, the chocolate looking nice. Dry Bowser glanced at the chocolate, then at Toadette, his eyes getting slightly bigger as he started to grin.

Toadette's stomach growled loudly, causing her to blush in embarrassment as she rubbed her growling stomach with her right hand. Looking at the chocolate bar, Toadette licked her lips as she took the bar from Dry Bowser, munching on it. Her eyes widened with joy as a broad smile appeared across her face. Toadette then ate the chocolate bar with glee, satisfied and happy.

Dry Bowser smirked, placing his left skeletal hand on Toadette's right shoulder as the two headed towards the southern direction, the sun setting.


	28. Chapter 28

Sonic screamed as he dashed towards the northern direction ion Seaside Hill, being chased by three very angry blue Buzzbombers. The blue humanoid hedgehog tried jumping away as the Buzzbombers attempted to blast him with their blasters.

"Man! Mechanical bees are not to be messed with!" Sonic exclaimed as he tripped over a vine in the grass, landing flat on his face. "Curse you, Sakurai!"

The three Buzzbombers surrounded Sonic, attempting to circle Sonic. Sonic tried getting up, but he was pinned down by a lone orange Egg Pawn, allowing the Buzzbombers to gang up on him. Sonic screamed in pain as he fell off the screen, losing a life.


	29. Chapter 29

Waluigi was taking a stroll in Seaside Hill's eastern part as he waited for his taco stand to get back into action. He then stopped along the grassy path as he spotted a couple of Crabmeat picking on an innocent blue Flicky.

"Hmm, that poor bird is getting punked," Waluigi muttered to himself as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "I ought to do something." He then raised his fists as he dashed towards the Crabmeat.

Only to trip over a vine on the grass. Waluigi screamed as he tumbled down the grassy hill, heading right into the ocean. The Crabmeat all laughed as they kept beating up the poor Flicky. Waluigi emerged out of the ocean, completely soaked. He attempted to get back onto the land, but he was then gobbled by a large Chomper badnik.


	30. Chapter 30

Seaside Hill. So beautiful, so pleasant, so relaxing. Certainly the best stage in all of Sonic Heroes. Possibly the greatest stage ever created for the Sonic franchise. Perhaps the greatest stage of all time.

And totally not overused. In fact, it only appears in Sonic Heroes, Sonic Generations, Sonic and SEGA All Stars Racing, Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed, Mario and Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games, and Mario and Sonic At The London 2012 Olympic Games! Six times! That's totally not bad at all!

"Ugh, do you have to bring the point home?" Waluigi muttered as he was relaxing underneath two palm trees.

Toadette and Petey Piranha were playing tennis with each other on the eastern side of Seaside Hill, being to the left of Waluigi while Dry Bowser was in the salty ocean, hunting for some fish for the gang to eat. Silver The Hedgehog was also there, collecting several fruit as a few orange colored Egg Pawns were playing volleyball with each other.

As you can see, everything in Seaside Hill is just so peachy!


	31. Chapter 31

Seaside Hill was probably one of the brightest, most vibrant places on the entire planet. So much that many vacationers and tourists often pass by it. Obviously, SEGA knows this, given its usage in many games since.

But this isn't about SEGA. It's about how great it is to be in Seaside Hill.

"Boy, I'll say!" Toadette exclaimed, being high in the clear blue sky as she was holding onto a red and white umbrella, the wind gently blowing her upward, right through the soft, white puffy clouds. The sun was even brighter higher than it was on ground level, which really says something seeing as how Seaside Hill is sun drenched. Of course, none of this mattered to Toadette, who was enjoying the height and the pleasant summer breeze as she toured the entire tropical area.


	32. Chapter 32

There were plenty of sand on Seaside Hill's eastern side as Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha were all running around at the speed of sound, collecting the gold rings that were placed everywhere around on the beach and the grassy path.

"How many more rings do we need?" Toadette asked as she was holding several of them with both of her hands.

Dry Bowser stashed every ring he collected into his skeletal shell. "We need at least nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine rings. We have to pay off our tax, remember?"

Toadette tilted her head to the right as she sighed. "We are pretty close to that, right?" She blinked innocently. "...Right?"

Suddenly, the ocean waves splashed onto shore, soaking Toadette and causing her to drop her rings. Toadette shook her head as she groaned, looking downb as the rings disappeared. Petey Piranha jumped down from a nearby palm tree, patting Toadette on the back to help reassure her. Toadette sighed as she got on Petey's back, taking a break as Petey and Dry Bowser kept collecting rings. They had around five thousand rings collected.


	33. Chapter 33

Amy Rose felt her stomach growling loudly, causing her to pout as she placed both hands on her stomach. "Golly, I sure am hungry... I hope I can find some fruit here..." She mumbled to herself as she sighed.

Of course, she was in Seaside Hill, but she was on the northern side, closer to the Ocean Palace nearby.

Amy managed to spot several bunches of bananas nearby, and she gasped with glee as she dashed towards the bananas. However, she tripped over a grassy vine on the ground, causing her to tumble past the bananas as she went into the lake behind the banana bunch. Amy screamed as she was then being chomped by the angry mechanical Chomper badniks.


	34. Chapter 34

Gloop the fish managed to swim away from Daisy as fast as he could, heading towards the northwestern direction. He panted as he looked behind him, to see that Daisy was gone. He sighed of relief as he shook his head.

"Why does everyone want me to fart?" Gloop muttered to himself in his odd fishy voice, "I don't even fart bubbles, I just make them with my mouth!"

Suddenly, Gloop noticed a string with fish bait in front of him. He gasped as he snatched onto the bait, being pulled out of the water by a fishing rod. Big The Cat was sitting on the wodden pier sticking out towards the west, having gotten Gloop.

"Oooh, Froggy look!" Big exclaimed as he reeled in Gloop, "I found a brand new friend for you!"

Gloop landed on the pier, being in front of Froggy. He glanced behind him, to see Big looking at him with curiosity. Gloop then turned to Froggy, who just stared at him.

"Err... hi..." Gloop introduced himself, feeling nervous. He felt the pressure getting to him.

Froggy blinked as he kept staring straight at Gloop.

Big laughed as he patted his belly with his left hand. "Oh, we'll be good friends, yes we will!"

Gloop gulped as he was picked up by Big, who held him in his right arm as he carried Froggy on his left shoulder. The fat purple cat then headed eastward as he left, having gotten some lunch and an unexpected new friend. Understandably, Gloop was nervous the entire time.


	35. Chapter 35

Kazooie was all by herself in Seaside Hill, needing the opportunity to be by herself. She enjoyed the nice summer breeze, running on her talons in the western section of the tropical beach, running up and down checkerboard loops. She was enjoying every single minute of it.

"Bree, nothing could be better than this!" Kazooie exclaimed as she stopped, spotting a flying pad to her right. She dropped her beak in awe. "I stand corrected, it can get better!"

Kazooie used the flying pad, flying high in the clear blue sky as she spread her bright red wings. She soared through the air, dropping some of her red feathers as she took in the huge, beautiful view over Seaside Hill.


	36. Chapter 36

Sonic was wondering whether or not to go into the salty sea water, as Shadow and Silver were calling for him to come in. Sonic attempted to, but he took a step back, trembling with fright.

"Sonic, we know you can't swim, but just use the yellow life jacket!" Silver exclaimed, waving his arms.

Sonic sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "You know, maybe running underwater isn't so hip..."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. "You're pathetic, Sonic. Chaos... Control!" He held a yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand, causing the water to splash all over Sonic, the waves taking the blue hedgehog in.

Sonic screamed as he flailed his arms, with both Shadow and Silver laughing instead of helping him. Those jerks.


	37. Chapter 37

Silver was relaxing in Seaside Hill, resting on one of its many green, grassy hills. Silver sighed, taking in the great breeze as he looked up at the clear blue sky, noticing the sun shining bright, yellow rays down to the salty ocean as white puffy clouds appeared appeared from the northern direction. It helped that the grass was as smooth as a baby's bottom. Yes, very smooth indeed, hmm.

"Man, am I loving this break," Silver commented as he closed his eyes and sighed, breathing in the heavenly salty sea air. "I definitely should come here more often for breaks." He opened his eyes as he snapped his fingers. "Even better, I should bring Blaze over here! She'll appreciate it!"

And with that, Silver got up and headed towards the east, heading down the grassy hill as he went to get Blaze, so that the twoi would be able to appreciate the beauty of Seaside Hill together.


	38. Chapter 38

Espio wiped his forehead as he picked up the thirty second hermit crab on the sandy shore of Seaside Hill's east side. "Man, how many of these crabs do we need this time?"

Vector bagged four hermit crabs in one scoop, turning to Espio. "Don't question it, Espio. Just do it. The more crabs we get, the better we get paid."

Charmy buzzed in harmony as he circled around Vector. "Yeah, more money for more crabs!"

Espio shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, I do wonder why I go with your half thought out plans..."


	39. Chapter 39

"Ahh, Seaside Hill. Pleasant breezes, nice sandy shores..." Toadette stated as she opened out her arms, her eyes closed as her pink braids were blown towards the northern direction. "This is paradise. I just wanna stand here all day..."

Toadette was then knocked off the rocky cliff overlooking the beach, screaming as she flailed her arms, falling into the salty ocean waves below. Petey Piranha and Charmy Bee were having a race around Seaside Hill, determined to outdo one another. Toadette emerged from the water, being completely soaked.

"Some people are just so rude!" Toadette exclaimed as she spat out the salty water, growling as she swam back to shore.


	40. Chapter 40

Sonic was racing against Shadow and Silver in the center of Seaside Hill, going around the Seaside Square for the entertainment of thousands. Of course, Sonic was winning, but he was using as little of his super sonic speed as possible, to make it fair for the other two humanoid hedgehogs.

"Come on, Silver! Show off your true potential!" Blaze The Cat shouted from the stands to the east. "Go for it!"

Silver panted as he glanced at the eastern stands, tripping and falling flat on his face. Everyone laughed as Blaze gasped, covering her mouth with both of her hands as Silver growled, getting back up and pushing himself further, running as much as he can as he was catching up with Sonic and Shadow. Shadow rolled his eyes as Sonic smirked, still using as little power as possible.


	41. Chapter 41

Seaside Hill was so pleasant today. After the thunderstorm that struck the tropical paradise earlier in the dawn, there were large, white fluffy clouds and beautiful clear blue skies looking over the various islands. Sonic was zipping through the eastern part, heading westward as he knocked Egg Pawns, Chompers, Crab Meats, and Moto Bugs away like they were pieces of candy.

"Heh heh! Nothing can hold back this way past cool supersonic hedgehog!" Sonic exclaimed as he went over several loops, turning around the right bank as he left large dust clouds behind him. "Gotta go fast!"

A lone pink Moto Bug finished making an impressive sand castle on the sandy shore, only for it to be wrecked as Sonic sped right through it. The Moto Bug gasped as she looked at the wrecked ruins, crying as it leaked oil.


	42. Chapter 42

Silver as relaxing on the tallest grassy hill in Seaside Hill's northern section, taking in the gentle summer breezes and the sun's mighty rays full of vitamin D. Sonic and Shadow were racing each other as usual on the sandy shores, leaving dust clouds behind them as they knocked away Moto Bugs and Crabmeats in their path.

"Am I so enjoying this relaxation," Silver commented as he stretched his arms, wrapping them around the back of his head again. "Life never felt so endearing, but... this is grand."

A lone blue Buzzbomber buzzed nearby, spotting Silver and aiming its cannon at it. Silver screamed as he was sent sky high by the blast, the Buzzbomber chuckling as Silver came crashing down, landing headfirst on the smooth, green grass.


	43. Chapter 43

Big The Cat was on the eastern side of Seaside Hill, just fishing away as he enjoyed the summer breeze. His best friend Froggy was next to him, wanting nothing to do with anything as he sat next to Big, staring far out towards the wide, bright blue ocean, which had an apparent brighter tint than normal. Vector strolled nearby, going on another walk when he spotted Big and Froggy.

"Heh! You're just content with doing nothing but fish, huh Bigster?" Vector asked Big, his hands on his reptilian hips.

Big turned his head around slowly, spotting Vector. "Fishing is fun. It's all you ever need if you wanna be lazy like me." The fat purple cat chimed.

Vector tossed his hands at Big as he shook his head. "No thanks, fatso. I rather have an exciting day than just sit by and wasting my life away fishing. See ya?" He continued walking southward, listening to some rock tunes on his headphones.

Big turned his head back towards the ocean as he resumed fishing, with Froggy blinking twice.


	44. Chapter 44

Amy and Cream were hanging out with each other in Seaside Hill's northern part, looking out towards the west. Cream's stomach growled loudly, causing her to gasp as she started blushing.

"Oh my! My tummy's rumbling again, Ms. Amy!" Cream exclaimed, placing her hands on her stomach.

Amy felt her stomach growling too, rubbing it as she stood up. "Wanna go find some fruit?" She suggested.

Cream nodded as she stood up, her hands still on her growling stomach. "That sounds good, Amy! Let's go!"

Amy and Cream headed down the grassy green hill as they headed eastward, passing by Silver and Vector, who were on the beach collecting seashells as part of their seashell collection.


	45. Chapter 45

Silver emerged from the bright, salty water as he walked onto the beach, shaking himself to dry off his silver colored fur. He stretched his arms as he looked at the front of the beach, spotting several Egg Pawns relaxing on the beach.

"Hmm. These guys really know where to pick places to relax here." Silver commented as he smiled, placing his hands on his hips. "I guess not all badniks are bad."

Suddenly, Silver got knocked back into the water by a large push of sand, with one of the egg pawns using a bulldozer to create a sand castle. Silver screamed as one of the waves overtook him.


	46. Chapter 46

Amy Rose was resting on the smooth green grass, looking up at the clear blue sky as she felt the nice summer breeze coming from the northern direction. Amy sighed as she closed her eyes.

"My, Seaside Hill sure has nice weather. It makes me happy just being alive and feeling the sunshine," Amy admitted, stretching her arms.

Suddenly, B. D. Joe and Amigo drove past Amy in their cars, causing Amy to tumble down the grassy hill and bump into a tropical palm tree, moaning in pain as she fell on her back, anime swirlie eyes on her face.


	47. Chapter 47

Petey Piranha was flying over Seaside Hill, overlooking the tropical beaches and the bright blue ocean as he dove through the large, white puffy clouds, the sun brightly shining yellow rays down on him. Petey dove through the clouds, heading straight towards the ocean's surface, plunging below the waves. Several seconds later, Petey emerged out of the sea, going right through like a rocket as he headed for the puffy clouds again, going right through them with relative ease. Dry Bowser and Toadette were watching Petey's flying antics on the tallest cliff in Seaside Hill's northern part.

"Golly, he sure does love flying," Toadette admitted, her hands behind her back as she smiled in admiration.

Dry Bowser chuckled, his skeletal arms folded as he turned his head to Toadette. "Well, he loves life and enjoys it to its fullest. He makes every single day, every single hour, every single minute, every single second, and even every millisecond count." He turned back, watching Petey dive through several more puffy clouds. "It's part of his charisma. He relishes the thrill of living."

Petey can be heard exclaiming with joy as he turned around several times, getting nice views of the bright blue ocean and the bright blue sky.


	48. Chapter 48

As usual, it was bright, cherry, and sunny in Seaside Hill. But that's the reason why it's so popular, because Seaside Hill is tropical heaven on earth. At least, that is what it is as far as Toadette was concerned.

"Running around at the speed of sound may be fun," Toadette commented as she relaxed on top of one of the tropical palm trees, looking up at the yellow sun in the clear blue sky, her small arms wrapped around the back of her mushroom shaped head, "But relaxing after a long day is just as fun! Don't you agree, Cream?"

Cream The Rabbit was next to Toadette on the right, giggling as she also had her arms around the back of her head. "You said it! I like relaxing in nice places like Seaside Hill! The beach is fun and clean, the grass is nice and smooth!"

Toadette and Cream both sighed heavenly as they closed their eyes, enjoying the nice summer breeze of Seaside Hill.


	49. Chapter 49

Sonic and Shadow were racing with each other as usual, speeding through Seaside Hill's eastern part, going right through the tropical foliage as they emerged on the sandy shore, passing by several vacationing Nokis on the beach. Sonic pushed Shadow into a nearby sand pit, laughing as he took off. Shadow growled as he emerged from the pit, pulling out a yellow Chaos Emerald.

"So, you'll resort to cheating, huh?" Shadow remarked as he raised the emerald. "Time for a change of pace... chaos control!"

Suddenly, all of time froze as everything turned the opposite color. Shadow started walking, going around the right bend and approaching Sonic, who was frozen in his tracks. Shadow then grabbed a grassy vine nearby and attached it around Sonic's right leg, snapping his fingers as time reverted back to normal. Sonic screamed as he fell face first on the grass, with Shadow chuckling, folding his arms as he closed his eyes.


	50. Chapter 50

Silver woke up from a nice slumber he had in Seaside Hill, resting on the eastern side, on the beach. He witnessed the sun rising, causing him to smile broadly as he stood up, widening his arms to take in the great sight.

"Man, is it good to be here!" Silver exclaimed as he laughed happily, "Nothing is better than seeing the sun first thing in the morning!"

Suddenly, Sonic and Shadow dumped Silver with several piles of sand, completely covering him. Sonic and Shadow laughed as they bumped fists with each other, running off towards the northern direction. Silver growled as the sand slowly fell off of him, annoyed that a great morning was ruined by two obnoxious hedgehogs.


	51. Chapter 51

Petey Piranha was tossing several apples and bananas into the clear blue sky, trying to hit the hovering green colored Egg Flappers in the sky. Sonic and Silver were watching with curiosity.

"How long as he been firing these fruits?" Sonic asked, folding his arms as he tapped his left foot several times.

Silver checked his wristband watch on his left arm, glancing back at Sonic. "Well, we've been here since 2:00 PM, so three hours."

Sonic flailed his arms in shock, his eyes widened. "What? Three hours?" He sighed as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I guess watching a mutated sentient plant tossing fruit at robots can be fun..."

Silver shrugged as they resumed watching Petey destroy the Egg Flappers with the ripe fruits.


	52. Chapter 52

Silver and Cream were making a sand castle on one of the many sandy beaches o0f Seaside Hill, whilst Blaze was making a campfire nearby, as the sun was starting to set. Cream looked up at Silver as she giggled.

"Mr. Silver, do you think Blaze could join us in making this sand castle?" She asked.

Silver rubbed his right arm. "I'm pretty sure Blaze has no problem. Besides, she's already getting the fire going for us to have some marshmallows soon." He turned around, waving to Silver with his right hand. "You're all right over there, Blaze?"

Blaze chuckled as she waved back. "Don't worry about me. The flame's going well." She replied coolly while nodding her head.

Silver turned back to Cream, smiling as he gave her a thumbs up with his left hand, winking. "See? Blaze has everything under control."

Suddenly, a large wave came in, soaking Blaze and destroying the fire. Cream gasped in shock as Silver turned around, his eyes widened as Blaze growled, the water dripping off of her.


	53. Chapter 53

Silver was chasing Opa Opa, who took Silver's watermelon for some apparent reason. Little did either know that Eggman programmed a bug into Opa Opa, causing him to act weirder than usual, which is quite a lot considering what Opa Opa was. Silver attempted to use his green psychic powers to grab Opa Opa, but the weird flyer zipped ahead, turning around the left corner of the checkerboard mountain. The two were in Seaside Hill's northern part, by the way.

"What is wrong with you?" Silver asked as he turned around, only to be knocked back onto the smooth green grass by Opa Opa, who collided into Silver on purpose. Silver groaned in pain as he opened his eyes, screaming as he got flattened by several red and white stones.

Opa Opa watched with confusion as it shrugged, zipping away with Silver's watermelon on top of its head. On top of the mountain, Eggman was watching, giggling with glee as he had fun teasing everyone and everything.


	54. Chapter 54

Sonic and Silver looked at each other as they noticed the large amount of ice cream on Seaside Hill's eastern beach. The two humanoid hedgehog dashed towards the different flavors of ice cream, only for them to be frozen in place.

Nearby, behind a set of tropical palm trees, Shadow chuckled as he was holding a yellow Chaos Emerald, walking towards the ice cream and switching the Chaos Emerald with a spoon, diving into the ice cream. Several minutes later, time returned back to normal, and both Sonic and Silver were devastated as Shadow ate up all the ice cream on the beach, his stomach slightly pudgy.

"Looks like I strike again," Shadow taunted as he pointed at Sonic and Silver, "But that alone is insufficient. If you want more ice cream, go find more on the other side." He winked as he laughed.

Sonic and Silver growled, looking at each other and nodding in unison, as Silver grabbed Shadow, while Sonic rammed into him continuously, as revenge. Shadow screamed in pain, with Silver and Sonic gleefully laughing sinisterly.


	55. Chapter 55

Silver was watching a couple of rare silver colored Breegulls on the other side of the eastern beach nearby, watching from the top of a orange checkerboard mountain, lying on the smooth green grass as he had a pair of binoculars in his hands. Shadow was strolling nearby, deciding to approach Silver.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked while whispering.

Hearing Shadow, Silver remarked as he kept watching the four Breegulls, "I'm Bird Watching."

Shadow chuckled as he folded his arms. "Bird watching? You?" He shook his head. "I would never imagine."

"Well, it's an interesting past time." Silver commented as he blinked, "Plus, I get to appreciate the many wonders of life even more. And it helps to research on the other creatures living among us."

Shadow placed his hands on his hips. "How long have you been here?"

"Three days." Silver replied as he licked his lips. "Twelve hours, and fourteen minutes.

Shadow rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Wouldn't you need to sleep, or eat, or use the restroom?"

Silver ignored Shadow's comment as he continued to focus on the strange birds. Shadow shrugged as he let Silver be.


	56. Chapter 56

Silver was walking in Seaside Hill's eastern side, carrying a box containing several fresh Wumpa fruit. Why? Well, he was delivering them to a certain bandicoot who was taking a leisurely vacation. Suddenly, Silver tripped over a vine on the ground, causing all of the Wumpa fruit to fall out of the box. Silver looked up, screaming as his eyes widened, the Wumpa fruit tumbling more and more.

"Oh nuts! I'm going to be in trouble if those Wumpa fruits get lost!" Silver exclaimed as he stood up, rushing to collect the missing Wumpa fruits. Snatching up every one on the dirt paved path, Silver went around the checkerboard mountain, snatching up as many Wumpa fruits as possible without dropping them.

Petey Piranha and Dry Bowser were playing a game of uno on top of a grassy cliff nearby, glancing to their right to see Silver passing by them, trying to hold onto the wumpa fruit. The two looked at each other and shrugged as they continued their game, while Silver continued his misadventure of gathering the fruit.


	57. Chapter 57

Silver and Petey Piranha were hanging with each other on the beach, looking up at the sun with sunglasses on. Of course, Petey didn't need sunglasses, as he didn't have eyes to begin with. Dry Bowser was practicing on the Ocean Ruins track within Seaside Hill, dropping by in his Piranha Prowler vehicle.

"Do you guys need anything?" Dry Bowser asked, placing his right skeletal hand on his skeletal hips. "It seems like you enjoy the sun."

Silver rose up, turning to Dry Bowser and lowering his sunglasses as he smirked. "Nope, we're good. A nice tan is just what I need after a long day."

Dry Bowser shrugged as he placed his right hand back on the handling bar. "Suit yourselves." He then took off, heading towards the eastern direction.

Silver sat back down, relaxing as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. Suddenly, the Cheepskipper emerged out of the water, bouncing towards the beach and snapping up Silver, heading back to the water. Petey watched, but he rather relax than get involved.


	58. Chapter 58

Sonic was zipping around Seaside Hill as usual, going faster than anyone could imagine. Ahh, who am I kidding, he always goes like that. Anyway, he has sped through all of Seaside Hill in twenty minutes seventy three times by now. Amy Rose watched on her personal yellow colored watch on the top of a grassy cliff towards the north, sighing with awe and admiration as she placed both of her hands on her face. Shadow and Silver were sitting next to her, also watching Sonic going fast on their own personal watches, also yellow colored.

"Do you think Sonic ever gets bored of running super fast?" Silver asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Shadow shrugged as he glanced at Silver. "Ehh... it depends. He can get bored of most things fast, but that's who he is." He chuckled as he closed his eyes, turning his head to the right. "Running, on the other hand? He absolutely loves it."

Silver blinked as he turned back to his watch.


	59. Chapter 59

A pair of blue colored Buzzbombers were buzzing about in Seaside Hill's northern side, looking for any pesky humanoid animals to zap. The two bee based badniks began to question their role in lives as they still haven't found any targets to zap.

"Why are we doing this again?" The first Buzzbomber asked, blinking.

The second Buzzbomber, slightly bigger than the first, turned to his smaller partner. "We're programmed to shot the crap out of anything that moves and isn't robotic."

"But... why...?" The first Buzzbomber responded.

The second Buzzbomber shook his head while sighing. "Sometimes, it's best not to think about it and just do it. Because then you'll be so depressed, it'll make you want to never exist in the first place."

Vector The Crocodile then blasted the two Buzzbombers with Espio and Charmy, running off to collect crabs as usual.


	60. Chapter 60

Seaside Hill was a great place to hang out by, whether it be for adventuring, or racing, or skiing, or fencing, or simply to relax on the beach. Of course, it can sometimes be there for fighting, which was what Sonic and Dr. Eggman were doing.

"Damn it, doc! Don't you ever give up?" Sonic exclaimed as he chuckled, dodging the missiles that Eggman was shotting from his Eggomatic.

"Grr! Stand still, you nasty little pincushion!" Eggman exclaimed as he pointed at Sonic. "I'll beat you this time! I hate you, hedgehog!"

Sonic laughed as he turned around, slapping his butt at Eggman. "You never beat me at anything except losing, Robuttnik!" He then spud around the Eggomatic, causing it to spin around. Sonic then used a homing attack on Eggman, knocking him out. Sonic landed back on the grass, dusting his hands as he laughed, wagging his right index finger at Eggman. "You need to learn how to fight better! Cause your current tactics are no good!"


	61. Chapter 61

Waluigi was in Seaside Hill's southern section, just several miles west of his taco stand. He was actually scouting the tropical beaches for a new place to put up his Bridal Boutique. Silver The Hedgehog was delivering pizzas as usual, spotting Waluigi and walking up to him with three boxes of pizzas in his hands.

"Hey Wally. What's up?" Silver greeted as he blinked.

Waluigi glanced at Silver, rubbing his chin with his right hand as he murmured. "Well, I managed to score a degree in clothing, so I'm looking for a spot to have my Bridal Boutique."

Silver's right eye twitched. "Wait... you... running a clothing shop for weddings?" He chuckled as he waved his right hand at Waluigi. "I don't think I can take the absurdity of it!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Waa, you'll see... you'll all see..." He left, continuing to scout for potential spots.


	62. Chapter 62

It was storming on Seaside Hill. Plenty of orange Egg Pawns were taking shelter within the seaside caves, watching as the ocean waves roughly hit the beach. The sky was extremely dark, mostly due to huge dark storm clouds, with white lightning illuminating the sky as it heavily poured, winds blowing harshly towards the north.

Unfortunately, Big The Cat was still on the pier, still trying to get something as Froggy left, desperately trying to find a place to hide.

"I almost got the fish, Froggy!" Big exclaimed, completely unaware of his surroundings as he tugged. "It's... coming... ooh boy!"

A huge wave suddenly splashed all over the wooden pier, causing it to break apart completely as Big fell in the salty water. Froggy kept leaping towards the eastern direction, trying to find some shelter from the disastrous storm.


	63. Chapter 63

Silver was walking on the western side of Seaside Hill, taking in the great weather as he noticed how large the white, puffy clouds in the clear blue sky were. He looked up at the bright yellow sun, which looked down at him and smiled. Cream walked up to Silver, also looking up at the sun.

"Mr. Silver, does the sun normally have a face?" Cream asked, her hands behind her back.

Silver rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, not really. Sometimes, it's viewed as cartoony as opposed to its actual, true self."

Cream titled her head to the right as she turned to Silver. "Why is that?"

Silver shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe to make the place appear more vibrant."

Cream simply nodded her head as she and Silver continued to appreciate the great view.


	64. Chapter 64

Seaside Hill was bright, vibrant, and colorful as usual. It was a perfect day to spend at the beach, a perfect day for walking around the tropical islands, or a perfect day for having some competition...

"Out of my friggin' way, damn it!" Shadow exclaimed as he pushed several normal Chao in his path, riding on his motorcycle.

Sonic was behind Shadow in his blue car, honking as he swerved to the left, bumping into Shadow as he winked. "Heh! You're gonna have to do more than wheelies to beat me!"

Shadow smirked as he revved up the motorcycle's engine. "I intend to, faker!" He then trailed Sonic, jumping over him as he briefly turned around and stuck his tongue out at Sonic.

Sonic growled as he slammed his left foot on the pedal, making the car go as fast as he could as the two hedgehogs turned around the left bend, heading off the white and red cement road and heading onto a brown, wooden bridge, which was circling one of Seaside Hill's many checkerboard mountains.


	65. Chapter 65

Toadette was flying all around Seaside Hill, using her pink pigtails to fly. She was taking in the wonderful sights, twirling around as she giggled with joy, going where the wind took her as she closed her eyes to feel the great seaside sensation.

"Golly! This is so much fun!" Toadette commented as she opened out her arms, smiling widely as she opened her eyes. "Flying is so grand! I never get to have this much fun back home! I love Seaside Hill!"

Suddenly, the bright white puffy clouds and clear blue skies made way for dark, stormy clouds, with the wind becoming much harsher as it began to heavily rain. Toadette then screamed in pain as she was zapped by blue lightning, sizzling her to a crisp.

"I should... watch what I say..." Toadette coughed as she fell out of the sky, landing in the rough dark sea water.


	66. Chapter 66

Sonic was supersonic speeding around Seaside Hill as usual, leaving Tails and Knuckles in the dust. The two humanoid mammals sighed as they looked at each other.

"You know, I was always wondering," Knuckles pondered as he rubbed his right arm, "How come we're always following Sonic? Don't we have anything better to do?"

Tails rubbed the back of his head. "We're programmed to be with Sonic at all times. We're not allowed to be seen by ourselves anymore."

"What?" Knuckles gawked, stumbling a bit back. "But we have been by ourselves before! Knuckles' Chaotix, and..." He folded his arms. "Some of your crappy games."

"They're not crappy!" Tails exclaimed as he angrily flailed his arms, sighing as he lowered his eyes, "Oh, who am I kidding. Neither of us are ever gonna get our own game again."

Tails and Knuckles both sighed as they sat on the beach together, being depressed. Sonic ignored them as he passed by, still zipping all throughout Seaside Hill.


	67. Chapter 67

Godzilla was seen stomping around Seaside Hill, blasting pesky tiny badniks with his powerful atomic breath. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all watched from one of the yellow wooden cottages on Seaside Hill's northern checkerboard hills, not feeling threatened by Godzilla's presence.

"He sure knows how to pack a punch." Sonic commented as he chuckled, tapping his left foot.

Silver rubbed the back of his head as he stretched his arms. "Should we go help him?"

Shadow scoffed Silver as he waved his right hand, shaking his head as he lowered his black sunglasses. "This is the King Of The Monsters, he doesn't need any help."

Silver shrugged as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, content with watching Godzilla wreak havoc on the beach.


	68. Chapter 68

The beaches on Seaside Hill were as appealing as ever, with the Sonic crew relaxing on the eastern side's northern beach. Of course, Dr. Eggman was attempting to stir up trouble, sending out his Buzzbombers and Egg pawns to harass the humanoid animals. Sonic noticed, however, and sped into action, speeding right through the badniks and using homing attacks on the Buzzbombers.

Eggman gawked as he pulled himself back in his seat within his Egg Carrier. "What the hell? My robots still can't resist Sonic's attacks?"

Sonic landed on the Egg Carrier, poking Eggman in the nose as he shook his head. "You really should have a hedgehog test for your robots, doc. It'll save them the humility of being broken in flat seconds." He winked as he used his homing attack on Eggman, causing the Egg Carrier to fall.

Eggman groaned in pain as his legs were in the air, his right foot twitching as Sonic landed on the grassy ground. He turned around, laughing at Eggman as he slapped his knee, eventually going back.


	69. Chapter 69

Amy emerged out of the salty seawater as she swam for shore, having taking a nice diving experience in the water. Cream and Blaze were watching from the beach benches, applauding Amy as she grabbed a red towel.

"Gee Amy, you sure know how to swim!" Cream exclaimed as she started jumping up and down.

Amy laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well, it is the advantage of having taking swimming lessons, after all."

Blaze placed her hands on her hips. "Well then, how about we put those lessons to the test?"

Amy's eyes flared up as she glanced at Blaze, pointing at her. "You want to see who can swim the fastest?"

Blaze chuckled as she stretched her arms. "Oh yes! It's on now!" She insisted, laughing.

With that, both Amy and Blaze jumped into the salty water, with Amy tossing the red towel away. Cream continued cheering on as Amy and Blaze swam as fast as they could, trying to outdo each other.


	70. Chapter 70

Sonic and Mario were having a fair race in Seaside Hill, both using vehicles, with Sonic in his blue car and Mario in his unmodified B Dasher. The course was Whale Lagoon, and the two were determined to beat each other.

"May the best humanoid mammal win," Sonic remarked to Mario, chuckling.

Mario nodded back to Sonic in response, giving a thumbs up as the two mascots sped off, with plenty of various Nintendo and SEGA characters cheering.

Sonic went with the northern path, while Mario took the southern path. The two looped past each other as they ended up back on the sand, turning on the left bend on the wooden bridge. Mario rammed into Sonic, with Sonic pushing Mario off as they got onto the grassy path, heading towards the orange checkerboard loops. Mario felt a bit dizzy as Sonic took advantage, zooming right past Mario and going around the right bend on the wooden bridge, resurfacing on the grass path. Mario tried to catch up, but his B Dasher lost some acceleration, which cost him the race as Sonic zoomed on the red and white concrete road, passing the finish line and winning. Despite losing, Mario took it well, getting out of his B Dasher and shaking hands with Sonic, who nodded back as he patted Mario on the back for a good race.

"Races like these are not about winning, kids." Sonic stated as he wagged his left index finger, winking. "It's about having fun."


	71. Chapter 71

Seaside Hill was trimming with energy as beachgoers of all different sorts gathered on the western side of the tropical paradise. Shadow and Silver were getting surfing tips from Vector, who just came back after a gnarly wave.

"Wow, Vex. How do you keep doing it?" Silver asked, holding his silver colored surfboard with his right arm.

Vector laughed, standing his green surfboard up as he placed his left hand on his hip. "I just don't worry about anything and go with the flow. Be one with the waves."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Be one with the waves... pfft!" He scoffed.

Vector glared at Shadow. "Oh, so you don't think surfing is cool, huh?" He then grabbed Shadow and tossed him into the western horizon, right into an upcoming wave. "Well, let's see how you feel when you surf from that!"

Silver gawked in disbelief as he watched Shadow emerge from the tropical blue water, screaming as he tried getting onto his black surfboard, but fell off due to the waves' roughness.


	72. Chapter 72

Seaside Hill was as pleasant to hang around at as ever, with the sun shining brighter than usual. Silver The Hedgehog was digging holes in the sand on the western side's northernmost sandy beach, whistling to himself as Vector The Crocodile and Cream The Rabbit approached the digging hedgehog.

"Hey Mr. Silver! Whatcha doing?" Cream asked, licking a vanilla ice cream cone.

Silver looked up, holding the shovel with both of his hands as he smiled at Cream. "Oh, I'm digging for some nice seashells! I'm going to add them to my collection!"

Vector scratched the right side of his head. "To your collection? For what purpose?" He asked, quite puzzled.

Silver chuckled as he rubbed his chest with his right clenched fist, blowing on it as he narrowed his eyes while still smiling. "To give my apartment that nice tropical theme. Gotta have a nice reminder of this place."

Cream giggled as Vector still scratched his head in confusion, with Silver still digging for more seashells.


	73. Chapter 73

Tails yawned as he stretched his arms. "I'm getting bored of coming to Seaside Hill all the time..." He admitted.

Knuckles slapped him in the back of his head. "Then if you're so tired of it, how come you keep coming with us here?" He retorted.

"Yeah!" Sonic added, folding his arms as he glared at Tails, "If you have so many better things to do, then go do them! Don't just purposely delay then just because you feel depressed or lazy!"

Tails pushed Sonic and Knuckles off of him, turning around and pointing at them with his left hand. "I'm just tired of coming here every single day! Can't we go to Green Hill Zone, or lord forbid actual zones that we neglected? Sheesh!"

Sonic and Knuckles blinked, glanced at each other, and then back at Tails. They then decided to beat the hell out of Tails, much to Tails' displeasure. Shadow and Silver walked by with surfboards in their right arms, watching the episode enfold before them. Shadow and Silver glanced at each other as they kept walking, ignoring Tails' plea for help.


	74. Chapter 74

"Well, looks who's coming back," Vector commented, his hands on his hips.

Silver stretched his arms about, looking over the grassy edge with a smile. "You said it! The sight of them are huge!"

Charmy giggled as he pointed at Vector and Silver. "Yeah! Those bonkers Amy has are pretty big!"

Vector slammed his right fist on Charmy's head, injuring him. "Not the tits, you boob! We're talking about the waves!"

Charmy groaned as he rubbed his injury with both of his hands. "You should have made that more clearer..." He fainted, anime swirlies on his face.


	75. Chapter 75

Seaside Hill was always pleasant to hang out, whether it be adventuring, racing, playing tennis, skiing, or playing fencing. Anyone and everyone who was someone or even no one came here to simply enjoy the beautiful tropical beaches, as well as relish in the beautiful orange checkerboard hills, enjoying walking on the brown wooden bridges and smooth green grass as they noticed the many Egg Pawns who inhabited the area, with Crabmeats, Motobugs, Buzzbombers, and Chopper badniks pretty common to spot as well.

"Come on, step it up!" Sonic exclaimed as he was dashing towards the northern direction, outdoing Shadow and Silver in a running contest. "You're too slow!"

Shadow growled as he tried blasting Sonic with Chaos Spear, while Silver used his green psychic power to propel himself forward, being too slow to walk on his own feet.


	76. Chapter 76

Vector and Amy Rose were overlooking Seaside Hill in one of the higher points in the northern region of it, overlooking a large body of salty water below, with several jagged orange rocks below.

"You wanna try it?" Vector suggested, placing his right hand on his hip. "It's pretty rad!"

Amy trembled with fright as she held her hands together, stuttering. "M-Me? No way, I'm screamish!"

Vector scoffed as he rolled his eyes, pointing at the water. "Oh come on, there's water at the bottom!"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid of heights." Amy retorted as she whimpered, shaking her head.

Vector narrowed his eyes as he had both of his hands on his hips, scolding Amy. "Then why didn't you mention it when we got up here?"

As Amy was about to reply, Shadow knocked Silver into both her and Vector, all three falling down the tall point and splashing into the water. Shadow chuckled as he folded his arms, watching the trio's tumble.


	77. Chapter 77

"Whee!" Charmy exclaimed with glee.

Charmy was buzzing by himself all around Seaside Hill, going with the strong gusty winds of the ocean as he zipped past the orange checkerboard hills and red and white striped temples. He went in loops, squealing with joy as he twirled around, having a wonderful time. Espio and Vector were watching Charmy buzz about from the top of the Ocean Palace, sitting down to catch a breather.

"Hmm. He sure knows how to make anything fun," Espio commented as he placed his right hand on his right knee, shaking his head. "For being such an air head, he can look past almost anything."

Vector laughed, his green lanky arms folded as he turned to Espio on his right. "Well, the kid is young. Kids always have huge imaginations." He then turned his focus back to Charmy, smiling. "I hope he enjoys every single moment of this, because he'll soon learn to appreciate it."


	78. Chapter 78

"Real talk, why are we having french fries in Seaside Hill?" Charmy asked as he was buzzing in the air.

Vector shrugged as he tossed more skinny yellow fries into his mouth, crunching down on them as he munched with satisfaction. "Because mah bee, fries on the beach is what all true warriors strive for!"

Espio rolled his eyes as he quietly munched on his fries. "What could make it better for you than this, Vex?" He asked out of curiosity.

Vector rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe a bit of rain?"

Suddenly, the sky got a bit darker as thunder boomed, and it began raining lightly. Espio and Charmy glanced at Vector, then at each other as Vector smiled, slowing down his munching, but taking the time to appreciate the taste of the french fries as they continued walking on the sandy shore on Seaside Hill's western side.


	79. Chapter 79

It was a pleasant day in Seaside Hill, with the ocean waves being relatively calm as Sonic and Shadow were racing each other in their new cars for the All Stars Racing Transformed tournament, with the two speeding around the Ocean View racecourse. Silver and Blaze were watching from the front of the temple, watching as Sonic and Shadow sped past the starting line for the second time.

"You know, it somewhat bums me out," Silver admitted as he folded his arms, shaking his head while sighing.

Blaze blinked as she titled her head to the right. "Huh? What's wrong, Silver?"

Silver turned to Blaze, pointing at the race track. "We weren't invited to race in an All Stars Racing competition again. Don't you feel bummed out?"

Blaze shrugged as she blinked several times. "Maybe I'm not bothered as much because Big didn't make it."

Silver's eyes widened as he opened his jaw in disbelief. "Big didn't make it? What happened to him?"

Nearby, Big was chasing Froggy around the shore surrounding the race track, with Froggy getting tired of Big's nonsense.


	80. Chapter 80

"Ahh Seaside Hill, is there anything you can't do?" Sonic asked, enjoying the sunshine as he was resting on the top of a tropical palm tree, which was on the northern side of the seaside tropical island as he was tapping his left foot.

Wreck It Ralph was also there, fine turning his car for the upcoming Transformed All Stars Racing grand prix. "Wow, Sonic. I know Green Hill is the most famous stage you're known for, but this place is gorgeous!" He admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. "I wouldn't have much complaint if this was my home in Fix It Felix Jr.!"

Sonic glanced down at Ralph, smiling as he nodded his head. "Well, learn to take in everything as much as you can. That's how I relish this place so much." He laughed as he closed his eyes, tilting his head back. "Funny that this is the second most common place I come to, with Green Hill being the first."

Ralph chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with his gigantic left hand. "Well, to be fair, this is basically a prettier Green Hill with more water focused elements slapped onto it."

Sonic opened his eyes as he turned back to Ralph. "You make a good point. Though it doesn't make it any less appealing."

"Damn straight!" Ralph confirmed as he laughed, with Sonic laughing alongside him.


	81. Chapter 81

Silver noticed some coconuts resting on the top of a lone tropical palm tree resting on the sandy shore. He approached it, looking up at the tree, and then proceeding to shake the tree, causing the coconuts to fall down. One of them landed on his head, causing him to fall back down as Charmy passed by, giggling as he pointed at Silver.

"Ha ha! You got hit in the head with a coconut!" Charmy exclaimed as he clapped.

Silver grumbled as he turned to Charmy, dusting himself as he pointed at Charmy. "Hey! I was just trying to get some coconuts! It's not a laughing matter!" Suddenly, the tree shook again, completely burying Silver in coconuts. Charmy laughed as he buzzed off, enjoying the rest of his day.


	82. Chapter 82

"Why don't we come here often, Shadow?" Rouge asked as she was picking up the bright, golden rings.

Shadow was in his usual pose as usual, his arms folded together as he closed his eyes. "Well, Rouge, we're all doing our own thing ever since Sonic 06, so it is kind of expected that we don't come here often."

Rouge stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "That reminds me. Where is Omega?" She asked curiously.

Shadow smirked as he opened his right eye. "Doing what he does best. Obliterating." He then turned around, pointing at the beach, which revealed Omega blasting the crap out of the pesky orange Egg Pawns that were scouring the beach.


	83. Chapter 83

Seaside Hill was pleasant as usual, with the birds singing and Egg Pawns doing mischievous things. Silver was on the beach delivering pizzas, whistling merrily to himself as he noticed a bunch of Crabmeats picking on a bunch of innocent blue colored flickies.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Silver exclaimed as he saw the poor three blue flickies being pulled into a cage by a yellow egg pawn, placing his pizza down to the side as he posed for fight, fixing up his strange collars. "Why would badniks be beating up innocent creatures for no reason..."

The three orange Egg Pawns suddenly were hurled into the air by green psychic power, of which was from Silver, who tossed them into the orange checkerboard mountain. The yellow Egg Pawn gulped as he ran towards the eastern direction, only to trip over a slice of pizza Silver intentionally placed down. Silver smirked as he approached the cage, opening it and freeing the flickies, who were thankful as they went high into the clear blue sky. Silver smiled, picking up his four boxes of pizza as he continued on his way, still whistling.


	84. Chapter 84

"Welcome to Seaside Hill!" Greeted the friendly yellow Egg pawn as he frantically waved his hands. "We get so many people here, it's hard to forget how obscure this place was!" He pulled out some potato chips. "You want some? They're kettle cooked!"

Cream clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh boy, do I!" She chimed as she took some chips.

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "You sure seem to be a popular guide here," He remarked to the Egg Pawn.

The Egg Pawn laughed as he bopped his head back and forth. "Well, I appreciate the comments! Ya know, it's a living!" He heartily laughed as he moved his robotic body.


	85. Chapter 85

"Hey, what the hell is up with this tree?" Silver asked as he noticed a lone maple oak tree standing on the sandy shore in between several tropical palm trees.

"What about it?" Knuckles asked, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

Silver turned to Knuckles, pointing at the tree. "It's a big, maple oak tree. On the beach. You don't find that weird?"

Knuckles shrugged as he shook his head. "It's just a tree, dude. No big deal."

Suddenly, the maple tree tilted to the back, falling right on Knuckles, crushing him. Silver blinked as he left, heading towards the beach to relax.


	86. Chapter 86

Amy Rose and Blaze The Cat were hanging out with each other in Seaside Hill, just walking about and enjoying the nice, sunny weather. The two humanoid female animals were chatting with each other as they noticed Silver The Hedgehog delivering pizzas.

"Oh hey, big boy," Blaze commented as she smirked, taking a box of pizza from Silver. "You're doing your daily delivery?"

Silver sighed as he nodded his head. "Yeah. We had all of these extra orders back at the Pizza Hut, so I was the one to deliver them. I lost a bet."

Amy clapped her hands together as she also took a box of pizza from Silver. "Well, we'll gladly take these off your hands!' She chirped.

Silver smiled glad to be holding less of a load of pizzas. "Wow, thanks you two! I feel better already!" He then blinked for a couple of seconds, asking quite sheepishly, "Now, how about you pay me five bucks for those?"

Amy and Blaze stared blankly at Silver, and laughed as they pushed him aside with their pizzas, with Silver sighing as he shook his head, muttering angrily to himself that he didn't have his act together.


	87. Chapter 87

Dry Bowser noticed that Seaside Hill was a bit quieter than normal. He rubbed his skeletal chin with his skeletal right hand as he thought deeply, with Toadette skipping along, spotting Dry Bowser at the beach.

"Hey Dry Bowser! What are you doing all the way out here?' Toadette asked, bouncing up and down with excitement.

Dry Bowser glanced to his right, spotting Toadette. "Oh, I'm just doing my normal walk as usual. It's surprisingly quiet around here." He shook his head as he continued murmuring. "Normally it's crowded in this part of Seaside Hill, especially at the day."

Toadette wrapped her arms around the back of her head, smiling. "Wanna just watch the ocean waves come in together? Just us, you and me?"

Dry Bowser smirked as he eyed Toadette. "Well, why not. I might as well appreciate the serene atmosphere."

Toadette clapped her hands together as she squealed with joy, hugging Dry Bowser as she and he watched the ocean waves coming onto the shore.


	88. Chapter 88

Seaside Hill was as pleasant as ever, with it being pretty popular to still visit. Toadette was hanging out with Silver The Hedgehog nearby the Whale Lagoon race course, where a race just wrapped up, the racers all leaving and heading up north towards the mainland as Toadette and Silver stood on the top of the grassy hill before the orange checkerboard loop before them that led to the second wooden bridge.

"You know, this is a pretty nice place to race around," Toadette admitted as she giggled, putting her hands behind her back as she turned her head to Silver. "Maybe during one of the days when this track has no official race, you wanna practice on it?"

Silver smiled as he wrapped his right arm around Toadette. "You know, that sounds like a fine idea, Toadette! It would be good to see how much Seaside Hill can offer!"

As the two continued talking with each other, an orca emerged out of the seawater, going right back in and making a tremendous splash, causing the water to douse Toadette and Silver. Looking at each other, Toadette and Silver laughed as they got over being wet, enjoying the sunny weather.


	89. Chapter 89

The sunset in Seaside Hill has made the place look even more appealing, especially so to Sonic and Cream, who were both racing through it to collect all of the shiny, yellow rings that were placed around it. Silver and Charmy were racing against the first duo, also trying to collect as many rings as possible. Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha watched from one of the orange checkerboard mountains, having some orange juice as they noticed the sky becoming darker and bluer with the sun setting down.

"This sure was a good place to catch a nice, breathtaking view of the entire tropical zone, huh?" Dry Bowser commented as he closed his eyes, sipping the orange juice. "Just great to relax and have this delicious, fruity refreshment after a long day's work."

Petey mumbled in agreement as he drank up all of his orange juice, pulling a container out from his mouth as he poured more orange juice into his now empty cup, placingthe container back in his mouth as he drank up the orange juice, slower this time.


	90. Chapter 90

Nighttime seemed to be so peaceful in Seaside Hill. At least, that was the main gist of it, since everything was nice, qualm, and quite. However, several Egg Pawns were causing some trouble nearby the Ocean Palace, leaving Silver and Rouge of all people to team up.

"So, you really want this priceless jewel found inside the temple, yeah?" Silver asked Rouge as he walked alongside her.

Rouge nodded, her arms wrapped around the back of her head. "Yeah. You just need to knock out the robots, and the jewel will be mine!"

Silver shrugged as he opened his eyes. "Well, okay, if you say so." He closed his eyes, focusing as he used his green psychic powers to pick up the seventeen Egg Pawns in the area, allowing Rouge to snatch up the bright blue jewel the robots were guarding.

Rouge smiled, stacking the jewel within her breasts as she ran up to Silver, kissing him on the right cheek. "Thanks, hon. You're not so bad of a hedgehog after all." She chuckled as she flew off towards the northern direction.

Silver was mouth agape, blushing from the kiss he received from Rouge as he dropped the Egg Pawns, causing all of them to break. He was surprised.


	91. Chapter 91

Birdo and Petey Piranha were having a date with each other in Seaside Hill, with Petey deciding to use the closed off Whale Lagoon as a nice point to hang out. Birdo brought plenty of fresh fruit and bread rolls, of which Petey was glad to accept as the two watched the killer whales jumping out of the small lakes in between the sandy roads.

"Oh Petey, this was a great idea to come have our date in Seaside Hill," Birdo commented as she poured some orange juice into a clean, empty glass, tipping it with Petey's glass. "The atmosphere is wonderful, the weather is great, and seeing these orca whales are just pleasant!"

Petey mumbled as he nodded in agreement, drinking down his orange juice completely as he chuckled, proceeding to gorge on the bread rolls.

As Birdo was about to take one of the ripe red apples, an orca whale popped up right in front of her. Birdo looked at the orca whale as the orca whale sheepishly smiled, wanting some of the food. Birdo patted the orca whale on the nose, giving it the apple.

"I hope you get as much mileage out of the apple as I do," Birdo commented as she picked up another apple and sucked it into her nose.

The orca whale crunched down on the apple, chirping with glee as it made a splash, with the water luckily not getting on Birdo or Petey, allowing the two to continue their date.


	92. Chapter 92

Seaside Hill was as beautiful as always, with Sonic zipping around the checkerboard loops as he was racing Shadow and Silver, who were using enhanced boots to catch up to the blue humanoid hedgehog. Dr. Eggman was watching from the sky in his Eggomatic hovercraft, with Orbot and Cubot behind him.

"They sure are fast!" Cubot exclaimed in his cowboy voice, "Maybe we could try something that hinders their speed!"

Orbot shook his head as he folded his robotic arms. "Oh, that sounds complicated. Maybe we can just paralyze them and then take away all their rings?"

Dr. Eggman growled as he grabbed both of the robots and smashed them into each other, before placing his hands on his hips. "Will you two be quiet? It's hard to think with you babbling!" He sighed in annoyance, placing his right hand on his chin. "Oh, where did I go wrong...?"


	93. Chapter 93

The tropical palm trees were looking pretty appealing on the sandy shores of Seaside Hill's Lost Palace race course. Several racers zipped by, the wind breeze helping speed them up, with Sonic taking the lead. Silver and Blaze were watching from the top of one of the orange checkerboard mountains to the north, overseeing the whole course and the bay spilling into the ocean.

"My, the racers sure look tiny up here," Blaze mentioned as she folded her arms.

Silver nodded his head in agreement, placing his hands on his hips. "Yeah. It gives you a new perspective on how big or small things are." He then rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Now I just wonder how huge all of Seaside Hill really is..."


	94. Chapter 94

"Wow, you took a long while getting here," Blaze commented as she took the two boxes of pizzas from Silver, tilting her head to the right. "Why was it so long?"

Silver sighed as he shook his head in disbelief, folding his arms. "Believe me... you would take a long while too if you were to go all around Seaside Hill."

Suddenly, Silver got flattened by several red and white rolling stones, with Blaze in shock as she stumbled back, dropping the boxes of pizzas as she gasped, slapping her hands on her face. Silver groaned weakly, unable to get back up, with Blaze trying her best to help Silver.


	95. Chapter 95

Seaside Hill remained ever so pleasant, to not only its inhabitants, but to all the visitors who frequently came her. Today, E-123 Omega was there, creating flames as he was training himself to master using more flames.

"Systems are fully updated." Omega commented as he fired at several Egg Pawns nearby. "Cannons are in check. All weapons fully activated."

Rouge and Shadow were watching from the sandy beach, both of them relaxing on the yellow sand as Rouge raised her head, watching Omega burn everything to a crisp. She turned to Shadow, putting her right hand on her hip. "You really think it's okay for Omega to be burning everything in sight?" She asked.

Shadow shrugged, his arms wrapped around the back of his head. "Oh, it's all right. It's Omega. He craves destruction." He commented.


	96. Chapter 96

Seaside Hill was pretty pleasant today. Nice breeze, the beautiful tropical palm trees standing... everything seemed perfect.

Except for Vector and Charmy, who were trying to get out of a pitfall they fell into, as they were looking for treasure.

"All right, Charmy," Vector commanded as he pointed up. "I'm counting on you... fly up there, without getting distracted by the walls."

Charmy held his hands together as he whimpered. "But I like touching them!"

Vector rolled his eyes as he grabbed Charmy and tossed him up towards the exit. Charmy screamed with joy as he tumbled upward, only for the laws of physics to kick in as he fell back down, landing on Vector and knocking him out.


	97. Chapter 97

"Sonic... you're too fast for me..." Silver commented as he panted, his hands on his knees as he was trying to catch his breath. "I just don't have the speed to catch up..."

Sonic was zipping around Silver, chuckling as he continued dashing, his arms wrapped around the back of his head. "Oh come on, Silver. We barely started and already you're pooped out."

The two humanoid hedgehogs were racing each other in the Whale Lagoon, and Silver stopped at the wooden bridge, unable to keep up with Sonic's speed. Sonic then stopped after running around forty laps, placing his hands on his hips.

"At least you tried, Silver." Sonic commented as he smiled, patting Silver on the right shoulder. "And trying is half the battle!"


	98. Chapter 98

Vector was hanging out with Big The Cat oddly enough, fishing for some salmon to add to the menu back at the Pizza Hut as they were at the Whale Lagoon, sitting on the wooden bridge at the sandy shore. Vector felt his fishing rod pulling something in, prompting him to pull in as a giant Chopper rose up from the depths.

"Whoa! not what I had in mind!" Vector exclaimed as he punched the Chopper badnik in the face, causing it to break into several pieces as he shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. "I wanted an organic fish, not a completely metal one!"

Big droned as he tilted his head slowly back and forth. "Duh, what fish do you want today, Froggy?" He mumbled, drooling.


	99. Chapter 99

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were all in Seaside Hill, walking around the Lost Palace racecourse as the three humanoid hedgehogs were talking amongst themselves, the races for the day being held off.

"Hey Sonic, how come you always come back here?" Silver asked, his hands on his hips. "I always seem to see you here."

Sonic chuckled, his arms wrapped around the back of his head. "Well, I absolutely love Seaside Hill. Nothing like a beautiful tropical beach to get you in the mood for adventure."

Shadow scoffed as he rolled his eyes, his arms typically folded. "I should have expected no less from you, faker."

Sonic turned his head towards Shadow as he shook his head. "Like you're one to talk. You're the one who uses guns."

As Shadow grabbed Sonic by the neck, Silver jumped in between, splitting them up.

"Guys, come on!" Silver exclaimed as he moved his hands about, "Can't we just have a nice, sunny day together without trying to kill each other?"

Sonic and Shadow looked at Silver, then glanced at each other as they exchanged snark looks. Suddenly, a giant killer whale emerged from the sea, jumping over the three hedgehogs as it landed in the bay, causing a huge splash that soaked them completely. Silver blinked as he started laughing, with Sonic and Shadow eventually joining in the laughter.


	100. Chapter 100

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I'm proud to say that this wonderful story has reached one hundred chapters. Now maybe I can actually use some chapters and develop them as their own stories. Ha ha ha... oh who am I kidding.

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog and Toadette were chilling in Seaside Hill, both of the two characters enjoying the nice sunny weather as they were walking around the Seaside Hill Zone portion of the entire tropical paradise.

"Golly gosh!" Toadette exclaimed as she was bopping her head left and right, her arms behind her back as she was soaking in the sunlight. "I just love walking around this beautiful beach! It's so cheery and tropical!"

Silver chuckled as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head, commenting to Toadette, "Well, sunlight is healthy, and it's best to get as much, what with the vitamins and all."

Toadette turned to Silver as she opened her eyes. "Gee, Mr. Silver, did your original place that got retconned out of existence had any sunlight?"

Silver shook his head as he sighed. "No. The only sunlight we got was from the vibrant red fires and magma that populated the entirety of Crisis City." He shook his head. "You have no idea how much I appreciate the sunlight."

Toadette smiled as she hugged Silver tightly, making the humanoid hedgehog feel better as the two continued walking down, the sun being brighter than ever.


	101. Chapter 101

Omega was all alone in Seaside Hill, being nearby the Ocean Ruin race course as he waited for something exciting to happen. He sighed, looking up at the clear blue sky as he shook his robotic head.

"THINGS ARE TOO PEACEFUL," Omega commented as he folded his giant black and red mechanical arms, "SOMETHING EXCITING MUST HAPPEN TO INCREASE THE VALUE OF THIS PLACE."

Suddenly, Omega felt things passing by him as he turned to his left, to see several racers zipping throughout the race course, going over the red and white pavement loops. Omega then noticed the giant red mecha monster in the bright sea green water nearby, hearing its roars clearly. Omega pumped up his robotic fists as he hovered over the water.

"FINALLY. I'LL BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING." Omega commented as he prepared to enter combat with the mecha monster, which knocked Omega into the water with one of its eight mechanical tentacles. Omega got back up and grabbed the tentacle ripping it off as he and the mecha monster did battle with each other.


	102. Chapter 102

Sonic and Silver were in the Lost Palace race course, looking in the hole below them on the beach, wondering what caused it to be so deep. Silver fired a shot of his green psychic down the hole, seeing it go down and down for several miles.

"Hmph. This hole sure goes quite a long way." Silver commented as he folded his arms.

Sonic nodded his head in agreement as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Yeah. I wonder what kind of thing made this hole." He tapped his left foot on the ground a few times.

Suddenly, much to the shock of the male humanoid hedgehogs, the ground below them started to crumble, and both Sonic and Silver were sucked down. Silver tried using his psychic to keep himself and Sonic afloat, but the loads of sand pouring down prevented either from successfully doing so, causing them to tumble into the darkness below as they screamed for help.


	103. Chapter 103

Vector was walking by on the beach as he noticed Espio was trying to sleep, but having a hard time. Vector shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips. "Hey Esp, are you all right?"

Espio groaned as he opened his eyes. "I had a long night of training... I'm trying to sleep, but I just can't..."

Vector rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Maybe you should try some lotion. It'll get you snoozing for sure."

"I said I wanted to sleep, not have my skin be smooth!" Espio exclaimed as he shook his head. "Oh nevermind, you can't think properly in terms of actually helping out." He sighed in annoyance. "It couldn't get any more inconvenient."

Suddenly, a giant yellow sand worm emerged from the sand and gobbled up Espio, with Vector watching in dismay, his jaw dropped.


	104. Chapter 104

Silver The Hedgehog and Toadette were in the Ocean Ruins race course, wondering what to do as they approached the underwater tunnel nearby. The two were conflicted, as neither of them wanted to feel claustrophobic.

"I don't know, I'm not in the mood to be under water," Silver admitted as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, tilting his head back and forth.

Toadette held her hands together as she turned to Silver. "I don't wanna get wet either in case something bad happens, but I just wanna check to see if that big blue whale is there." She shivered as she trembled with fright. "But, those glass tubes look like they could crack at any moment..."

As the two continued debating whether or not to continue on, the ground below them collapsed into the salty sea water, causing Silver and Toadette to throw a panic and they frantically splashed about, calling for help even though they could swim perfectly fine. Shadow and Omega were on their own little walk as they noticed Silver and Toadette flailing about in the water, glancing at each other awkwardly and turning away as they whistled, ignoring the pleas for help.


	105. Chapter 105

Toadette was dancing about in Seaside Hill's Seaside Square, with Silver The hedgehog and Petey Piranha watching her as she danced about. Upon finishing her twirl, Toadette posed, with Silver and Petey clapping for her.

"Bravo, Toadette!" Silver congratulated as he laughed, "Those dance moves you did will definitely help in that ribbon contest Vector is holding here!"

Toadette giggled with glee as she clapped her hands together. "Gosh, you think so, Silver?"

Petey mumbled in agreement, using his leafy hand movements to express his point further. Of course, everyone understood Petey's grumbles.

"Golly! I'm so happy you two think that!" Toadette squealed as she tightly hugged Silver and Petey. "You don't know how good I feel knowing this!"

Silver and Petey smiled as they looked at each other, nodding their heads as they resumed watching Toadette practice for the the ribbon contest.


	106. Chapter 106

It was night time in Seaside Hill, and Sonic The Hedgehog was close to the Ocean Palace, with Rouge The Bat also there. Rouge wanted a priceless green emerald that Sonic would be happy to help get. Only problem was that there were plenty of pesky orange colored Egg Pawns, all with their shields ready.

"So how about it? You're gonna go get that emerald or what?" Sonic asked Rouge as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Rouge frowned as she stood next to Sonic, placing her hands on her hips as she shook her head. "I don't know, big blue. Those stupid Egg Pawns have those red shields on them, remember?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes as he smirked. "You know, you could just make them fall in love with you."

Rouge sighed, closing her eyes as she placed her right hand on her forehead. "Sonic, it's not as easy as it looks. I actually have to focus in order to get my charms to work."

As Sonic and Rouge continued bickering with each other like an old couple, more Egg Pawns with shields spawned, determined to guard the emerald from any intruders.


	107. Chapter 107

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were all in the Seaside Square in Seaside Hill. The three humanoid hedgehogs tried thinking of what to do as they stood facing each other.

"So, my fellow hedgehogs, should we have another race?" Sonic suggested as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, smirking. "Cause I'm totally up for another race."

Shadow scoffed as he folded his arms, shaking his head at Sonic's suggestion. "Really? You want us to race you on foot again?"

"Yeah, I agree." Silver butted in as he rubbed his right arm. "You always win, Sonic! It's not fair!"

Sonic sighed as he tilted his head upward, looking at the clear blue sky. "All right, how about we race in vehicles?"

Shadow slapped Sonic across the face. "I wager we do something else. Like... poker." He then pulled out a stack of cards from behind his head.

Silver placed his hands on his hips, tilting his head to the right. "Cards? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Sonic and Shadow narrowed their eyes as they glanced at each other, then back at Silver. Silver sighed as he shrugged, shaking his head.

"Fine. We'll play poker." Silver admitted as he sat down on the grass patch in the middle. "But, I don't have much on me..."

Sonic and Shadow shrugged as they also sat down on the patch of grass, starting their odd little game of poker.


	108. Chapter 108

"You know, I wonder how much changes here." Rouge The Bat asked as she sat on the sandy beach alongside E-123 Omega, looking out at the ocean from the east.

Omega turned to Rouge, raising his right mechanical arm. "**A lot can change when you're not at a particular area for quite some time. In fact, I barely recognized this place when I first came back.**"

Rouge tilted her head to the left, facing Omega as she blinked, tilting her head. "Oh, really? What were you doing, Omega?"

"**Hunting down Eggman's robots and destroying them like the useless scrap they are, of course.**" Omega bluntly replied as he folded his arms, looking up at the clear blue sky.


	109. Chapter 109

"It's too quiet here." Vector commented, holding a pair of binoculars as he looked all around the beach. "Those stupid hermit crabs have to be around here somewhere..."

Espio tapped Vector on the right shoulder, shaking his head as he folded his arms. "Well, we did collect ten of them. I think it's best that we just go with what we have." He suggested, blinking twice.

Vector wagged his right index finger at Espio, shaking his head. "Absolutely not, Espio! We need all twenty of those hermit crabs for an even bigger reward!" He then looked around, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "Speaking of which, where is Charmy?"

Charmy screamed as he flew past Vector and Espio, heading eastward as he was being chased by several zapping, green colored hovering Egg Pawns. Vector and Espio shrugged as they continued looking for hermit crabs.


	110. Chapter 110

Silver The Hedgehog was trying to destroy more Crabmeat badniks than Omega, but Omega had the advantage of being a giant mecha killing machine, allowing him to score more kills.

"Darn it, Omega! Why are you so good at blasting?" Silver exclaimed as he was tossing green blasts of psychic at the Crabmeats, who weren't able to do as much damage as they would prefer.

Omega turned to Silver, holding three Crabmeats as he drilled his right mechanical arm through them, causing them to break apart. "I was designed to destroy anyone and anything. I can easily take on these worthless consumer models."

Silver sighed as he shrugged, shaking his head as he blasted a sneaking Crabmeat behind him. "Oh well, you can't win them all, I guess."


	111. Chapter 111

E-123 Omega was once again in Seaside Hill's Lost Palace racecourse, blasting away what were left of the badniks army, which had consisted of Egg Pawns, Crabmeats, Spinners, Motobugs, and Chompers. Upon impaling the last red colored Egg Pawn with his mechanical arm, Omega returned to his normal position as he looked around the entire racecourse, scanning for any robots left.

"**SEARCHING FOR ANY BADNIKS.** ...NO BADNIKS SPOTTED. All badniks have been eliminated." Omega confirmed as he landed at the start and finish line, proceeding to look up, to see the nefarious Dr. Eggman approaching him in his Eggomatic hovercraft. Omega pointed at the human doctor with his right arm. "**Your robots are destroyed, Ivo Robotnik. Now prepare for a brutal beatdown.**"

Eggman laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Ohohoho... that's a good laugh. I bet you can't even blast me from there." He teased as he calmed himself down, trying not to have a heart attack from laughing his head off too much.

"**Are you... taunting me...?**" Omega remarked in a lower pitch, his red eyes glowing more as he pumped his mechanical arms. "**I do not like being taunted. Especially by ugly, stupid shaped flesh like you.**"

Eggman folded his arms as he shook his head at Omega. "Yes, why I am taunting you, you metal clunk head! I bet you can't even hit me when I'm right in front of you!"

"**Come down here and say that, fat man.**" Omega warned as he made a threatening pose. "**_I dare you._**"

Eggman rolled his eyes. "Well, if you insist, then I will! I hope your body is ready!" He then jumped right out of his Eggomatic hovercraft, standing right in front of Omega. He opened his arms, laughing. "All right, I'm open. Come and get me with all your bulky might, Omega! Be sure to crush my skull, it's a nice little target perfect for a fat piece of junk like you! Ho ho!"

Omega attempted to swipe at Eggman, but Eggman swiftly dodged out of the way.

"D'oh you missed!" Eggman chuckled as he lifted himself back up, placing his hands on his hips as he shook his head, adjusting his black glasses.. "Try again!"

Omega growled as he tried grabbing Eggman with both of his mechanical claws, but Eggman ducked out of the way again. Eggman then laughed as he turned around and began dashing towards the northern direction, going around the grassy bend as he approached the orange loop de loops, laughing his head off. Omega growled as he chased after Eggman, firing missiles at the doctor, who was able to avoid them easily with his surprisingly fast agility.

"GET BACK HERE, EGGMAN." Omega exclaimed as he fired more missiles at the doctor, getting more angered as his missiles continued to miss. "_URGE TO MAIM ENTIRE LANDSCAPE... **RISING...**_"

"Ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed gleefully as he shook his head at the raging Omega. "Is this the best you can do! Surely you jest, E-123 Omega! I programmed you for so much more, but clearly it was missing as soon as you woke up! I guess it's good that I did lock you up with Shadow!"

"**THAT'S IT. OBJECTIVE: _DESTROY EVERYTHING._**" Omega commented as he began firing missiles nonstop, destroying all the surrounding objects as the tropical landscape began collapsing, all of the water from the top of the waterfalls gushing and flooding the entire race course as Eggman jumped back into his Eggomatic hovercraft. Omega jumped into the air, hovering as he approached Eggman, who zipped away in the hovercraft. Soon, the entirety of the Lost Palace racecourse was unidentifiable, thanks to Omega's rampage.

"Ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed as he turned his head to Omega and stuck his tongue out. "I'm disappointed! I thought I was going to get a proper fight! But alas, all I got was a malfunctioning robot!"

Omega fired off all the missiles he had in his entire arsenal as they were all aimed at Eggman, who fired off missiles of his own from his Eggomatic hovercraft as huge, fiery explosions engulfed the bright blue sky, causing a fireworks show to occur as the various dolphins and orcas populating the Seaside Hill seas look up in awe and curiosity, chirping amongst each other while Omega and Dr. Eggman continued having their goose chase high in the sky above all of Seaside Hill, as well as the neighboring Ocean Palace. Don't worry about the destroyed Lost Palace, though: It will be fixed up in no time. Speaking of other race courses in Seaside Hill...

* * *

"...So, it's the one hundredth and eleventh chapter." Shadow The Hedgehog commented, both he and Sonic in Seaside Hill's Whale Lagoon, looking out at the ocean from the top of the grassy path in between the two wooden bridges.

Sonic nodded his head as he wrapped his lanky arms around the back of his head. "Yeah, amazing we actually got this far."

"Well, it's a story about Seaside Hill." Shadow commented, his arms folded as usual as he lifted his head up, feeling the gentle breeze from the sea.

Sonic continued nodding his head, not able to do any other gestures. "I know, but it's shocking that we got this far. And more incredible that this chapter has exactly one thousand words!"

"...You don't think the author will end it off on this, will he?" Shadow asked as he turned his head to Sonic.

Sonic shrugged as he lowered his eyes, a smirk across his face. "Nah. Knowing him, he'll keep going. It'll seem like it's stopped, because he can get very lazy, but I'm sure he's not that big of a jerk."

Shadow turned his focus back on the ocean. "Well, at least he wouldn't cut us off while we're in mid sentences for no-"


	112. Chapter 112

Dry Bowser and Silver The Hedgehog were both fishing on the beach just below of their headquarters that was directly in the middle of Seaside Hill. Facing the southern direction, Dry Bowser and Silver were sitting on several grayish rocks, despite a wooden pier being nearby.

"You think we'll get any bait this time, DB?" Silver asked as he glanced over to Dry Bowser. "Because I don't want to go home empty handed."

Dry Bowser shrugged as he continued focusing on the sea water. "It depends, Silver. Hopefully we'll get a bigger catch." He commented, hoping to get a good tug on the fishing rod. "Let us grant hope."

As the two partners continued fishing, a female Lumineon was watching the two, giggling as she hid in the shadows, watching from the eastern side of the sea.


	113. Chapter 113

"Man, Seaside Hill definitely looks great," Sonic commented as he placed his hands on his hips, overlooking the tropical paradise at the Ocean View racecourse on top of one of the orange checkerboard mountains.

Shadow teleported behind Sonic, surprising the blue hedgehog. He chuckled as he folded his arms together. "Seaside Hill always looks great, you faker. Are you legitimately shocked by this?" He remarked.

Sonic sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he smirked. "Yeah, ehh, well..." He meekly shrugged. "I just like the great views it offers. It's a better version of Green Hill Zone."

"True that." Shadow agreed as he nodded his head in agreement, the two hedgehogs taking in the beautiful view of the entire Ocean View track.

* * *

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. ran down the main hill of the tropical, lush Seaside Hill, looking around briefly as the two looked at each other and nodded, running down the hillside. They encountered several red colored mechanical crabs, knocking them away with ease as they punched and kicked. Bowser Jr. spun around a group of five crabs, knocking into them as they were easily destroyed. Waluigi laughed as he folded his arms together.

"Wa ha ha! You're getting better, Junior!" Waluigi commented as he patted Bowser Jr. on the head.

Bowser Jr. chuckled as he pushed Waluigi's right hand off his head. "Daww, you're just being nice. Anyway, we should be going. Those cherries aren't going to stay put for much long."

Waluigi nodded his head in agreement as he kicked away an incoming mechanical crab. "Indeed. Let's go and get those cherries!"

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. high fived each other as they ran westward, heading up the green grassy hill as he pushed the mechanical crabs out of their way.


	114. Chapter 114

The Ocean Palace was experiencing strange quakes as Espio and Charmy were exploring the tropical ruins. The two Chaotix members were collecting crabs, as a throwback to their first appearance in Seaside Hill.

"Why is this place shaking so much?" Charmy asked as he placed his hands on his face.

Espio growled as he jumped from wall to wall, with Charmy buzzing behind him. "We have to be careful. I can hear stones rolling down this way."

As Charmy was about to comment, a red and white stone rolled over him, flattening him like a pancake. Espio sighed as he shook his head, closing his eyes.

* * *

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. ran upwards as they continued pushing the mechanical crabs out of the way, seeing the bright, red cherries floating everywhere. Looking at each other and nodding, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. parted ways as they went after the cherries, with Waluigi heading northward as Bowser Jr. went southward.

Waluigi slid down the hill as he twirled around, sending the enemy mechanical crabs into the air as he snatched the cherries that were floating next to each other. Waluigi grinned, jumping into the bright sea and swimming towards the next land mass as Waluigi got back onto land, taking out a slingshot and knocking out several mechanical crabs with pellets, snatching the cherries and placing them away in his pockets. Waluigi grinned as he ran up the loop, snatching up the cherries as he came back on the ground. Waluigi then paused, looking up to see several blue colored mechanical crabs hiding behind a large stone statue of himself.

"Heh, at least they caught my good looks," Waluigi commented as he rubbed his chin, being pelted by rocks from the mechanical crabs, who laughed at him while pinching their big mecha pincers.


	115. Chapter 115

"You know, I wonder what Waluigi is up to," Toadette stated as she moved her hands about, talking to herself as she was walking near the entrance to the Ocean Palace Zone. "I haven't gotten one call from them, or anything."

Toadette's stomach grumbled loudly, prompting Toadette to put both of her hands on it as she tried calming it down.

"Settle down, tummy!" Toadette shouted as she tilted her head to the right. "I'm sure there's some yummy good nearby... I just have to find it!" She then looked up, seeing several bright, shiny red cherries hanging on the palm trees. Her eyes widened as she licked her lips together. "And I know just what I'm having..."

* * *

Bowser Jr. ricocheted down the grassy hills of Seaside Hill as he snatched in the red, delicious cherries that were in front of him. Curving around the right bend, Bowser Jr. ricocheted into the mechanical crabs, breaking them apart one by one as Bowser Jr. went around a loop, soaring over the cliff as he landed on the other side, going through another loop as he spun to the left and right, knocking away the mechanical crabs as he nabbed the cherries.

Bowser Jr. then popped out of his spiky, green colored shell as he took out his trusty Paintbrush, using it to smack the mechanical crabs like crazy. Bowser Jr. spotted at least fifty more cherries, so he ran around the right bend and then slid down the slippery hill as he grabbed all of the cherries that were floating in front of him. Reaching the sandy shore after a left turn on the slide, Bowser Jr. dusted himself off as he placed away his Paintbrush, his hands on his hips as he observed the peaceful shoreline of Seaside Hill.

"Sure is great around here..." Bowser Jr. admitted to himself as he heard a shout, perking up as he dashed towards the northern direction. "I know that bizarre low pitched scream anywhere! Waluigi, I'm coming, buddy!"

Waluigi was still being pelted by the mechanical crabs, trying to approach the statue of himself as he shielded himself with his arms. The red colored mechanical crabs continued chuckling as they continued chucking, though Waluigi proved to be quite resistant as he got closer. Luckily for Waluigi, Bowser Jr. arrived just in the nick of time, destroying each crab with a homing attack inside his green, spiky shell.

"About time you showed up, Junior," Waluigi stated as he massaged his mustache, placing his hands on his hips. "Took longer than expected. Did you get the cherries?"

Bowser Jr. chuckled as he folded his arms, wagging his right index finger. "Boy, do I! I collected them as far as the beach extended, and I got more than I bargained for!"

Waluigi and Bowser Jr., however, were caught by surprise as they heard ticking. They turned around to the left, to see a ticking bomb shaped like a red colored cherry. Waluigi and Bowser Jr. screamed as they started panicking.

* * *

"You know what I could go for right now?" Silver asked Big as they were hanging on a wooden pier on Seaside Hill's eastern coast.

"Duh... what?" Big asked in a dumb manner, tilting his head to the right as he was fishing as usual.

Silver rolled his right hand about, his left hand on the wooden plank. "A nice couple of cherries. I just wonder where I could find some." He stated, looking out to the bright, shining sea.


	116. Chapter 116

"Hey, where's that weird plant girl?" A red colored Egg Pawn asked in a robotic tone as he moved his mechanical arms about. "I could go for some of that fruit juice of hers!"

"Aye, she be taking a vacation." Clawgrip stated as he was gathering more ingredients for his burgers. "She and her partner needed the break after all the hubbub in this here Seaside Hill."

"**Ech!** A dang ass, legitimately giant enemy crab!" The Egg Pawn exclaimed as he hid behind the lemonade stand, trembling and placing his robotic hands over his head.

Clawgrip sighed in annoyance as he shook his head. "Arr, this here robot be sounding like the dreaded JonTron." He mumbled to himself as he scuttled past the lemonade stand, continuing to gather _moar_ ingredients.

* * *

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were both panicking as they ran around in circles, screaming at the top of their lungs as they flung their arms, wondering what to do with the bomb, which was ticking quite fast and was shaped like a cherry. Bowser Jr. then stopped as he slapped himself, then jumping up and slapping Waluigi across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Waluigi!" Bowser Jr. stated as he pumped his fists, pointing at the bomb shortly afterwards, "We're adventurers, darn it! We can handle a stupid bomb!"

Waluigi nodded in agreement as he pumped his right fist, proclaiming, "Yeah! Let's go teach that bomb a lesson!"

Waluigi then ran towards the bomb, grabbing it as Bowser Jr. spun into his spiky green shell, ricocheting into the bomb as the bomb was knocked out of Waluigi's grasp, being sent way across the entirety of Seaside Hill and landing in the middle of the open salty ocean, exploding as several bubbles arose. Waluigi and Bowser Jr. both sighed of relief as they looked at each other, laughing it off as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"What do you want to do now?" Waluigi suggested as he continued laughing. "We gotta do something, you know..."

Bowser Jr. raised his right index finger, stating profoundly, "Well, we got all these cherries. Let's have a fruity feast!"

And thus, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. both headed to the highest point in Seaside Hill, to enjoy a cherry picnic.


	117. Chapter 117

Seaside Hill was nice, bright, and sunny, as many would expect. However, things got a bit cooler as a windy breeze from the north went across the entire tropical area. Sonic relished this, running alongside the breeze as he used his homing attack on several snoozing red Egg Pawns, feeling ready for another adventure.

"Man, do I love running through Seaside Hill!" Sonic admitted as he then suddenly fell into a pitfall, landing on his head as he groaned in pain. "Yeouch!"

Dr. Eggman laughed as he poked his head over the hole, looking down at Sonic and waving his right hand at the blue hedgehog. "Ho ho! How do you like it, Sonic?" He wagged his right index finger as he smiled sheepishly. "I've been getting some exercise by learning how to dig pitfalls manually!"

"Color me unsurprised..." Sonic mumbled as he folded his arms together, standing up as he impatiently tapped his left foot, looking up at Eggman, who continued taunting him.

* * *

Silver was shaking a tropical palm tree, trying to get the coconuts down, with Shadow watching as he chuckled.

"Do you really need these coconuts?" Shadow asked as he rolled his right hand.

Silver turned his head around, glancing at Shadow and nodding his head. "Yes! Blaze requested them, so I'm getting them for her!"

Shadow smirked as he rolled his eyes. "You really have a thing for her, huh?" He then gawked as Amy Rose suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Oh Sonic, I knew I would find you!" Amy exclaimed as she rubbed her head on Shadow's chest.

Silver chuckled at Shadow, who tried to get Amy off of him, but was relatively unsuccessful as Amy kept hugging him, lifting her right leg.


	118. Chapter 118

Toadette was enjoying the great summer breeze in Seaside Hill's Lost Palace racecourse, being on the top of the first wooden bridge, looking out towards the western direction.

"Gosh, this view is so great!" Toadette exclaimed as she had both of her hands on the bridge, bobbing her head back and forth. "I could be here all day. In fact, I will!"

Giggling, Toadette then took out a juicy hamburger and munched on it as she enjoyed its succulent taste while taking in the great view of Seaside Hill.  
Silver and Amy were both heading around the Sea Gate on a friendly date, not really dating each other as they were spending time together, not really getting deep into relationships issues.

* * *

"So Silver, how about you show me how to use hovering?" Amy giggled as she held Silver's hands together with her owns, tilting her head to the right as she smiled.

Silver murmured as he glanced at the sand below them. "Well, Amy, it's not really that easy..." He commented as he shook his head.

Amy pouted as she shook her head. "Come on, Silver! You can do anything! Just teach me how to use psychic!"

Silver sighed as he closed his eyes, nodding his head. "Well, all right. First of all, just clear your senses, and then try to focus."

As Amy closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, she tried channeling energy through her body, only to accidentally fart loudly. Silver and Amy both were caught off guard as Amy Rose farted again, much to her embarrassment.

"Oh... oh my." Amy murmured as she blushed, shaking her head. "Excuse me... I don't think I did the technique right..."

Silver shook his head as he sighed, closing his eyes. "Amy, we have a lot of work to do..." He commented.


	119. Chapter 119

"This place makes to be for good business," Gruntilda Winkybunion rhymed as she stood before the Seaside Hill Train Station, her hands on her hips as she was in her new body from Nuts and Bolts, her skeleton still inside the jar. "I'll likely get good customers from this address!"

"Hurr, what do you plan to do here, Winkybunion?" Old King Coal asked from inside of Chuffy the train's boiler.

Gruntilda chuckled as she rubbed her hands together. "It's of no concern to you, you lump of coal. Running a new fortune telling tent here will net me a new role!"

"I'm unimpressed with your wager," OKC stated, with Gruntilda ignoring him as she continued scouting the tropical area.

* * *

"Do you feel like time is slipping through your fingers, unable to grasp it?" Rouge asked Shadow as they were both lying down on the smooth green grass, looking up at the clear blue sky.

Shadow scoffed as he shrugged. "A bit. But I mainly don't worry about it. It's nothing to be concerned of when there's so much to do, so much to see."

"True." Rouge agreed as she nodded her head. "I wonder when SEGA will use us in a non spin off again."

"Well, truth be told, Rouge, we were in Sonic Generations." Shadow pinpointed as he rolled his right hand about. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for Omega..."

"Where is he, anyway?" Rouge asked as she turned her head to Shadow.

* * *

Several miles to the east on the Lost Palace racecourse, E-123 Omega was blasting various different sorts of badniks, getting his daily dose of robot wrecking.


	120. Chapter 120

Seaside Hill was ever so peaceful as Shadow and Rouge were relaxing, waiting for Omega as they were at the end of the Ocean Palace stage.

"What is taking Omega so _damn_ long?" Shadow asked as he tapped his right foot impatiently, his arms crossed together.

Rouge chuckled as she patted Shadow on the back. "Oh relax, Shadow. You know how Omega is." She rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "He loves destroying things. It's in his nature."

"I know that he likes doing it, but I wish he was faster at it." Shadow stated as he sighed, shaking his head. "To think, I could be at Pizza Hut right now..."

"You know, I wonder what Silver is up to..." Rouge asked as she placed her hands on her hips, thinking as she tilted her head up.

* * *

E-123 Omega continued destroying everything in his sight, blasting rolling red and white stones and knocking aside cannons and tree palms as he unleashed his inner destruction, with Silver selling hats at a wooden stand.

"Worthless consumer models!" Omega shouted as he continued on firing with his overpowered guns.

"Hats, come get your free hats here!" Silver exclaimed as he shook his head, placing his hands on his hips as he turned around towards the ocean. "Can you believe it? I'm here busting my butt, and not one thing can appreciate what I'm doing."

The Rhedosaurus shrugged meekly, wearing all sorts of different tiny hats on his large head, with Silver sighing as he closed his eyes, turning back around and waiting for someone to come spend money on hats.


	121. Chapter 121

"The sun is so sunny here, isn't it?" Tails stated as he looked up, walking around the Sea Gate portion of Seaside Hill with Knuckles.

Knuckles nodded his head in agreement, his arms wrapped around the back of his head. "It sure is. Certainly beats all the gloomy dark places we keep ending up in."

"Speaking of which, where's Sonic?" Tails asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Knuckles shrugged, shaking his head as he closed his eyes. "Beats me. I bet he's doing something stupid, as usual."

* * *

On the Lost Palace racecourse, Sonic was racing with Shadow, Silver, and Amy Rose, all of them wearing the same speedy shoes that allowed them to go fast, with Shadow having a large league due to him firing Chaos Spear at the other three anthropomorphic hedgehogs.

"That's not fair, Shadow!" Amy exclaimed as he shook her head at Shadow, panting as she was starting to feel tired. "You keep blasting us with your stupid attacks!"

"Yeah! Race fairly!" Silver added as he deflected another shot with a blast of his own green psychic. "This is simply a race to see whose the fastest with these shoes, not a means to attack each other!"

Shadow chuckled as he rolled his eyes, going across the first wooden bridge that lead to the second platform formation. "It's not my fault that I'm so good at nailing you fools!"

"Well, it shows how pathetic you are, you faker!" Sonic called back as he jumped above the various Chaos Spears. "Learn how to race fairly!" He then knocked Shadow down with a homing attack, allowing Amy and Silver to take the lead.


	122. Chapter 122

Silver and Espio were both walking around the Sea Gate section of Seaside Hill, noticing how simple the level design was.

"Was this place meant to test out controls for the game?" Silver asked Espio, his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

Espio had his arms folded together, nodding his head as he opened his eyes, turning to Silver. "Well, technically speaking yes. There's a reason only Team Rose can play through this area."

"I wonder how they feel about being the designated easy mode," Silver commented as they continued walking about, heading towards the end.

* * *

Two female Huckit Crabs that worked at different concession stands in Seaside Hill, Hucky from Cheepskipper's Floats N' Boats and Hickut from Clawgrip's Ocean Palace Burger Paradise, were both hanging out on the grassy edge overlooking the Lost Palace racecourse towards the east, enjoying the sun's bright rays as they chatted amongst each other.

"So, Hucky, what level were you used in?" Hickut commented as she moved her pincer about.

Hucky rolled her lone pincer, facing Hickut. "World 4-3 of NSMBW, Hickut. I was the Huckit Crab underneath the first star coin."

Hickut gasped as she took a step back. "Really? Well, I'm the very first Huckit Crab in the Blooper Beach in MP9."

"No kidding!" Hucky replied in shock, bouncing about.

Hickut chuckled as she opened her eyes. "Nope. It got pretty lonesome, so I went and found Clawgrip, and joined him in his salty burger business."

"Man, you really know how to get connections!" Hucky exclaimed as she got excited.

Hickut winked as she smiled. "It's easier said than done, but someone once mentioned to me, 'If you could put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything'."

"That is really good advise!" Hucky exclaimed, the two female Huckit Crabs giggling as they continued gossiping with each other.

* * *

Lakithunder was out in a strong thunderstorm in the seas surrounding Seaside Hill, screaming joyfully as he flew around, being zapped by the lightning bolts.

"Aww yeah! This is _shockingly_ great!" Lakithunder exclaimed as he pumped his arms in the air, being excited to be zapped.

Relicanth watched Lakithunder enjoying the storm from his Soggy Pretzel stand, sighing as he shook his head.

"That turtle really enjoys a bit too much electricity for his own good." Relicanth mumbled as he shrugged, turning to the pretzel warmer. "But hey, at least I get much needed energy from his power plant."


	123. Chapter 123

Chuggy The Train pulled in at the Seaside Hill train station as Sonic The Hedgehog and Toadette exited it, the two looking at each other as they stepped off.

"Well, Chuffy will be here when you need a trip," Old King Coal commented from the inside of the boiler.

"You know, Sonic, I'm pretty speedy." Toadette commented as she spun around, placing her hands behind her back.

Sonic smirked as he turned to Toadette, placing his right hand on his hip. "Pretty speedy, huh? Well, how about a little race? All around Seaside Hill?"

"I... actually like that!" Toadette exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, taking off as she headed eastward. "I bet I can beat you!"

"Oh yeah!?" Sonic laughed as he dashed after Toadette, letting her have a head start as he knew that he could easily outpace her.

Old King Coal sighed as he talked to himself. "I don't get enough respect or credit for what I do."

* * *

Whimsicott was keeping the lemonade stand clean as Lilligant was pouring lemonade, watching Toadette and Sonic speed past right by them, causing Lilligant to pour the lemonade on herself.

"Oh no!" Lilligant exclaimed as she shook her head in dismay. "I got myself wet, and it wasn't urine this time!"

Whimsicott murmured in annoyance as she placed her brown stubby arms on her hips. "Those two speeding youngsters really need to watch where they are running." She commented, shaking her head.

* * *

"Come on... closer..." Keldeo stated as he was directing a truck towards the Ice Cream Parlor. "Just keep going... you're almost there, Gene..."

"Don't rush me, pony boy!" Genesect growled as he looked back.

Toadette ran underneath the truck, with Sonic smashing right through it as it caused the ice cream to pour out. Sonic shook the ice cream off of him as he passed Toadette. "Come on, step it up!"

"I can step it up, all right!" Toadette taunted as she grabbed Sonic by the tail, dragging him back as she took the lead.

Aria Meloetta exited her Ice Cream Parlor as she gasped in horror, her paddle shaped hands on her face as she noticed Keldeo covered in ice cream. "Oh no, what happened to the ice cream!?" She cried in horror, collapsing to her white knees.

* * *

Lakithunder hummed to himself as he zapped his power plant, lighting it up as he laughed. "Yeah! This is _sizzling_ up better than I anticipated!" He stated, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "Yeow... that stunk. Maybe old Sunny was right about laying back on the bad jokes..."

Sonic sped by, knocking Lakithunder down on his body as Toadette accidentally ran over him, crushing the Lakitu. Lakithunder groaned in pain as he shook his head, looking up to see Sonic and Toadette head towards the southern direction.

"Ow... those two definitely made a _shocking_ presence over me..." Lakithunder joked as he coughed, trying to get up, but was in too much pain, sighing as he lied down in defeat.


End file.
